DADDY DONOR
by AmyJamie
Summary: What if Christian Grey donated sperm for money when he was younger. He needed the money as he was struggling to build GEH. Now he is a billionaire he wants his samples found and destroyed but what if all the samples are not accounted for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Edited by smileyloves.**

 **CPOV**

I am sick of paying people top dollar to make me fucking wait. I am sure Taylor and Welch don't have any idea how serious this shit is. They should have all the information ready for me by now. Here I am sitting in my office like an idiot, waiting like some kind of fucking puppy. I have sent both of them several angry messages, so they know how displeased and pissed off I am. My assistant Andrea breaks my inner thought by bringing me my lunch, and lets me know that Taylor and Welch have arrived back at GEH well about fucking time. I dismiss her and eat while waiting on the news and hope it's what I actually want to hear. As I finish eating there is a knock on my office door and I already know it is Taylor, as he has a different way of knocking to anyone I know. "Come in" I say in my stern voice as he needs to know that I am pissed off and sick of waiting. Taylor is my CPO and driver and an all-around bad ass which works well for him. I can never get a read on him so as he walks into my office, I have no idea what he is thinking as his face is always emotion free.

"Tell me you did what I asked Taylor." What the fuck did I just see an actual facial expression. I am glad that I now know he is not a robot but the look on his face fills me with dread. "Spit it out Taylor." "Sir we only found four out of the five samples which have now been destroyed." "So where the fuck is the fifth one Taylor." I feel sick I really wish I had not have eaten that Tuna sub as I can feel it coming back up. "Welch is in his office now I  
am very tempted to go to a club to punish and fuck.

Claude kicked my ass and looks far too smug about it, which just adds to the shit of my day. I have not had an update from Welch. I don't know what's taking him so long, it's not like I am asking him to hack the pentagon or anything, a shitty office computer should be easy. I see my phone flashing and realize that it's my mother calling. She is the only person who calls that I do not ignore.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello my sweet boy"

"I am calling to ask you out for lunch tomorrow at our favourite place. I miss you I hardly see you anymore."

" Ok mother I will contact Andrea and get her to put it onto my calendar and I will see you there."

"You're such a good boy and I love you so much."

"Love you to mother, I will see you tomorrow."

It is as if my mother can sense when there is something going on. It's like she's a spy or she has hidden cameras everywhere I go. I have to admit I love my mother more than life itself, and I will be happy to see her tomorrow. I won't be telling her about all this Christian's sperm has gone missing shit as no mother needs to be hearing that shit. I have a late dinner so I work and try to sleep but I will be at the piano all night. I know it will be another sleepless night. Once I get to GEH the next morning Welch still has not been able to find out any information. This puts me in a foul mood, and I end up firing two people for being utter dipshits.

Lunch with my mother is approaching so I need to put my mommies' boy face on, so she does not get suspicious. Taylor drives me to the bistro in silence. Not that we exchange in much conversation in the car but today he is more focused, and hell-bent on not doing anything that might tick me off. "Christian my sweet boy come give your momma a kiss." I kiss her and sit down next to her, with a bit of distance as I don't like being too close to people. "How are you and father doing?" I have a pretty good relationship with both my parents, but Carrick was the hard ass out of the two. However, Grace could hold her own. " We are both very well now it's your turn." Oh great here we go. "Christian you have been missing family dinners a lot lately. Your grandparents keep telling me how much they miss you. Is everything ok? You're not working too hard are you?" "I am sorry mother I have had two major business deals to close. Things have been pretty  
hectic but you will see me this Sunday."

"That makes me so happy, I love when all the family gets together." I hear my phone ding and I know my mother is not impressed. It is an important email so I need to take care of business. While I have all my focus on my phone, I hear my mother gasp and I instantly panic as I think there is something wrong with her. When I look across the table and see a little boy sitting there.

"wello I Max whos ares yous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Edited by Smileyloves.**

 **CPOV**

I would say what the fuck out loud, but even I know not to cuss in front of a kid especially one so small. My mother looks like she has seen a ghost, while looking at this kid which has been established that his name is Max, as he introduced himself. My mother finally snaps out of whatever trance she was in and opens her mouth to speak to the kid. "Hello Max my name is Grace and this is my son Christian." The kid gives her a huge smile and It's the first time I notice that he has bright blue eyes just like the clearest ocean. He has Copper colored hair which is styled similar to mine weirdly enough. "Hwello Race and Wistian." "Are you here alone Max or is your mummy or daddy here with you." I never actually gave that any thought. My mother loves kids and as a pediatrician she knows how to speak to the little monster. "I no daddy my mama is here with kitty." This kid actually is making no sense. I wonder how old kids have to be to actually speak in a way that's understandable.

My mother moves to the seat next to the kid and starts up some sort of conversation. This kid is staring at me which makes me feel uncomfortable. "Wistian you have my hair" Before I can say anything smart back to the kid I hear a god awful cry. "MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" I see the kids face panic and I actually feel the need to protect him, which makes me feel uneasy. He stands up on the chair and waves his arms around. "I is here mama" I see a woman fly past my chair and pull the kid into her arms. "Baby don't you do that again, ok you cannot run off like that." I can feel the panic radiating all over her. I take no notice to her until she turns around and sits the kid back down on the chair. I see her eyes first they are the same color as the kids but more beautiful. My face looks over the rest of her and my dick twitches in response.

"I am so sorry Max knows not to run off like that. I am so sorry he has interrupted your lunch. I was taking a call from work, and he was with his Auntie Kate. She obviously got to distracted to keep her eyes on him." I see the look of shame on her face and I actually start to feel bad. "That's ok dear I know exactly what three-year olds are like. Little Max here has made lunch more entertaining, it has been a pleasure talking to him. I am Grace and this is my son Christian it's nice to meet you." I see my mother hold out her hand and I see the kids mother reach hers out. They shake hands and that's where I hear the most perfect voice. "Hi Grace, Christian I am Ana it's nice to meet you, and sorry again for Max. He can get carried away sometimes." "Momma you like my new fwends." I see the kid snuggle into Ana, and I feel jealous of an actual kid. What the fuck is wrong with me? "I do buddy but we have talked about talking to strangers" "But Momma I twee now I am a big boy." I can see a very stubborn streak in this kid, and I think he gets his own way a lot. Before I know it my mother has invited Ana and Max to sit at our table and have lunch with us.

It's the first time I have not been mad at her for inviting women to eat with us. The next voice I hear pissing me off to no end is fucking Katherine Kavanagh. Why the hell is she here? I hate her she is just too much hard work. I don't know what my brother Elliot sees in her. I am getting ready for her fake ass pleasantries to me and my mother. It's like we are not even here as Katherine is talking to Ana and Max. I can see Ana getting angry with Katherine and it pleases me a bit too much. I hear Katherine trying to apologize to Ana.

She makes a quick exit as something has come up at work. More likely Elliot's needs to fuck her. "So Ana how do you know Katherine?" My mother asks. "We have been friends since the first day of college." Ana is sitting so close to Max and is holding him close to her." "So I am sure you know my other son Elliot." "LELLIOT I wuvs him. He is so cwool" "I used to call my brother that when I was younger." Am I actually starting a conversation with a kid? "Lelliot is your bruver." "Yes he is Max do you have a brother or a sister?" "Eeeeeeeewwwwwwww gwirls stink." I actually laugh as this kid is actually funny "But not mama she is so pweety and she smells gwud."  
"Your mama is very pretty Max." I see Ana blush and I want to see it again. "Ana where do you work?" That's right mother gather all the information I might need. "I work at SIP . I am an editor, I only go into the office every now and then. I work from home it's better for Max." "I am so sorry but we are running really late. I did not realize that time has gotten away from me." I see that panic look again. "Ana is everything ok?" "Yes, sorry Christian it's just that Kate has took my car. I need to get to Seattle Grace for Max's appointment."

Before I get a chance to speak my mother speaks first. "Ana I am heading that way myself. I am a doctor there and I would be happy to take you and Max. I already have a car seat fitted into my car." "I don't want to ruin your day Grace but thank you for the offer." "Don't be silly my dear I am going back to work anyway. Max and I can chat more." "Yes Mama I like Race and Wistian." I feel disappointed that Ana and Max are leaving now. I have not had a chance to say much to them both. Why the fuck am I catching feelings all of a sudden? It's all this sperm bullshit playing with my head. As I say my goodbyes to my mother, Ana and Max. Max runs at my leg and wraps himself around it hugging me. Instead of the usual panic I feel when someone is too close to me I feel calm. "Gwudbye Wistian I will see you soon." "Bye little buddy yes I will see you soon, and be a good boy for your mama." "I be gwud I wuvs my mama silly." Ana reaches out her hand for Max and tells me goodbye. My heart sinks as I watch them both walk away from me. "We are going to have a serious conversation Christian." My mother tells me as she walks away from me. It makes me worry with why she is so serious that she needs to talk to me. I head back to my office feeling deflated as I know I won't see Ana and Max again. Why the hell did I not her last name, then I could have got Welch to get me some information on her. Speaking of that fucker I need to see if he has made any progress. I call him up to my office and when he walks in I can see the panic. Normally it makes me feel superior but I don't have time for that shit now.

"Welch I need to hear that you have got the information for me."

"I have Mr. Grey." He passes me the file and makes a quick exit. I open up the file to read that my sample was used and the name of the woman who is was inserted into.

"TAYLOR!" You have to be kidding me anyone but that bitch, please tell me that Welch has fucked up


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Edited by Smileyloves.**

 **CPOV**

"Taylor this best be a joke. This shit can't be true. Now tell me that you and Welch came up with this as a prank, because that's the only answer I am willing to accept right now."

I see Taylor bow his head and he only does this when he has to tell me shit I do not want to hear. He tells me that the information is correct and I demand that I get more information. I want to know the ins and outs of a cat's ass at this point, and I do not want to wait for it. I know Taylor will pass on a message to Welch as I am in no mood to talk to that fucker right now. I look down at my phone and see a message from my mother.

She expects me to be at dinner tonight, and I think back to her wanting to have a serious conversation with me. Great let's add to my already shitty afternoon. While I am sulking in my office, a light bulb goes off in my head and I realize that Welch can find Ana. I know she works as an editor for SIP which brings me out of the mood I am in. I send an email to Welch and decide to give up on working for the day. I head home for a workout and then family time.

After my workout I take a long shower to try and relieve the stress of my day. I can only think about that woman potentially being the mother of my child. I can't understand how any of this is possible. She has been out of my life for so long now, and I don't want to have to deal with her ever again. I have watched Elliot go through hell for the last three years with the mother of his child. It has not been pretty; my nephew has just recently turned three. Elliot now has joint custody and actually gets to see Matty. Having a front row seat to Elliot's baby mamma drama has made me stress out even more at the thought of a woman having my child.

I push all those thoughts deep down as I am making my way to my parents' house. I have to mentally prepare for the killer I call Grace Grey. I know something I have done or I am about to do is bothering her. She only says we need a serious conversation when shit is bad. I walk up to the front door and it opens before I even know. I am greeted by my parent's housekeeper who looks at me like I am a piece of meat. I have told my parents to get better staff but they never listen.

"Christian Grey meet me in the living room now." It's very serious as Grace always exchanges pleasantries first.

"Yes mother what would you like to talk about?"

"Are you Max's dad Christian?" I see the look of hope and disappointment on her face. I am so confused about her question.

"Mother if I had a child don't you think I would know about it." No Grey you fucking wouldn't know about it dumbass.

"He looks likes like you Christian. I have not been able to get the thought out of my mind. I even showed Ana the picture I have in my purse of you. She gasped as she was shocked how much alike you and Max are."

"Mother please be rational about this. I have not had any kind of relationship with Ana so I am certain she and I would know if we had a child together." My mother lets out a huge sigh and seems really disappointed which makes me feel like shit.

During dinner I can't get my mind off what my mother was saying. Yes, there is a resemblance but why is it bothering me so much. Ana obviously has or had a man in her life that is the father of her child. She is far too young to need a sperm donor. I have it in black and white who my sample went to which needs dealing with once I have the information I need. After saying goodbye to my parents I get a text from Elliot saying he is going to bring Matty to my office tomorrow, so we can have a boy's lunch. I am not great with kids but Matty is my nephew. I am going to try and make more of an effort with him and EL. I hear that I have an email and I decide I will look at it once I am home. I know it will be long and I don't want to get caught driving while looking at my phone.

Once I am back home I decide to have a glass of wine and sit and read through my emails. I see two from Welch so I decide to read his first. I want to know what he has dug up on the sperm stealing bitch and the beautiful Ana. I read the email about the bitch first and according to all the information Welch has found there are no signs that she has ever had a child. This is a relief but I email him back to dig a little deeper just in case he missed something. I open up the Email about Ana and there I have it all the information I need on her. Her full name is Anastasia Rose Steele she is 24 years old wow that's young. Her son is called Max Steele which I already knew but I was unsure about his last name. I am about to question myself as to why he has her second name and not his fathers. I see on his birth certificate that there is no father listed. I should leave this woman and child alone. I need more information and I am overly curious as to who Max's father is.

I don't get much sleep that night as my brain is working overtime, but I get ready for the day ahead of me. I have had a shit morning in work, I have fired two people and I think Andrea my assistant is actually avoiding me so I know I am bad today. I hear the little voice of my nephew entering my office, ready for his man lunch with me and EL. I am happy that Elliot looks more like his old self nowadays as he fought so hard to be a part of his son's life. I commend him for wanting to be a good parent.

"Bro I am kicking Kate's ass to the curb I cannot continue to deal with her anymore." I usually never ask questions but I am curious as to what she has done now.

"Why EL what has she done now?"

"For starters she left Ana stranded at the restaurant knowing she had to take Max the hospital. Good job mom was there to take her. Then she goes and shouts at Matty because he was crying. She moved all his toys as she did want them near her. I have had enough of her selfish  
behavior. The way she treats Ana and Max is wrong but Ana is too loving to see it."

" It sounds like it's time to move on as your kid is more important than a piece of ass EL. So you know Ana well then?" He looks at me suspiciously and I know he is contemplating whether or not to answer me.

" Yes I know her well enough. We have a lot of play dates with the boys and spend a lot of time together I really like her." I feel like I have just been punched in the stomach.

As Elliot is leaving he lets me know that Ana and Max will be at my parents' house for a BBQ on Saturday. He also states that Matty and Max are excited to get in the pool. I put it in my calendar as I will defiantly be in attendance. For the rest of the day it bothers me that Elliot is close to Ana. His whole I really like her comment is not sitting well with me. Why is this bothering me so much? I only saw her for a few minutes. Why am I such a tailspin over it all? I spent the night at my piano and I receive a text which bothers me.

 **UNKNOWN** : Yes I am the mother of your child. She is three and so beautiful. I was willing to let you live your life, but since you have your idiot goons getting information on me, I guess it is time to make your life a living nightmare. You should learn when to let things go I will see you soon lover boy.

I throw a glass across the room and Taylor is armed and ready. I have to give the man credit he is fast.

"Taylor I need that bitch watched 24/7 I want to know where she goes who she talks to. I need everything you understand."

"Yes Sir."

I have made it to Saturday with no crazy bitch sightings. I made two deals which is going to make me richer than I am, but nothing can satisfy me. I am getting ready to head over to my parents' house for a fun day as EL is calling it. I make sure I have packed a bag as I plan on taking full advantage of the pool as it is hot today. I keep thinking about Ana and how I will feel about seeing her again. I should have just contacted her as I already have her number. I don't think Ana would have responded well to a strange man contacting her.

I get to my parents house before anyone else which is new for me. Usually I am the last to arrive and the first to leave.

"Hey Son." My father says as he is headed outside to the BBQ. My mother is doing whatever she is doing in the kitchen.

"Christian I am so sorry about practically accusing you of being a father."

" Its ok Mother no harm done."

"Wistian." Is all I hear before I feel Max wrapped around my legs. I am actually shocked he even remembers me.

"Hey little man are you ready to go swimming?" He takes off his T-Shirt and shorts so he is just in his Nemo swimming trunks.

" I am Wistian lets go now."

"MAX STEELE." Max looks like he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" WES Mama."

" You are not to take your clothes of like that MR."

"I sworry Mama I want to go wiming now."

" Please be patient ok we will all go swimming real soon."

"Hello Christian it's nice to see you again I apologize for Max's excitement he just loves the water."

"Hello Ana it's nice to see you again. There is no need to apologize, as I love the water as well so I have a new swimming buddy."

I already know that Matty hates the water. Elliot and my parents have tried so hard to rid him of this fear, but they have had no luck. We all head out to the back garden and Mia appears wearing the most revealing bikini I have ever seen. I am about to tell her to go back up the stairs when my dad tells me I will not win. I figure there are no men here looking at her so no harm I guess.

Ana takes the sun longer next to mine and starts to literally cake Max in sun cream. I can see in her eyes how much she loves this little boy. My dad approaches Ana rather too fast for my liking. I am about to stand up to keep him from her when I hear Ana's sweet voice.

"Carrick oh my god I can't believe that is you."

"Ana it's been so long pumpkin how are you. Oh this can't be little Max he is so big."

They both exchange hugs and everyone is looking in shock around the pool until my father speaks.

"Grace this is Ana remember, I told you about her from the case I worked on over three years ago now." Case what case yes I need more information about this.

"Oh you're that Ana oh honey I need a hug." Am I missing something here because for once in my life I am clueless.

After Max spends a good five minutes pestering me I decide to get into the pool with him. I have to admit the kid has a way with people, and I am sure he can wrap anyone around his little finger. Elliot decides to cannonball into the pool which scares Max. He is clinging onto me with his body close to my chest and I hear gasps, and see a lot of shocked faces. It's then I realize that I have allowed someone that close to me. What surprises me the most is that I did not even think of Max touching me. I just wanted to make him feel safe. The burning sensation I usually get from someone's touch is not present right now. Maybe it's because he is so small. I see Ana look worried and I wink at her. I smile to reassure her everything is ok.

"Wistian Lelliot is so silly I was sqward" He is looking at me with those big blue eyes and I can actually feel my ice cold heart melt.

" It's ok buddy you don't have to be scared I will keep you safe."

" And Mama to Wistian she needs you to."

I would love nothing more than to have Ana wrapped in my arms right now. what the fuck is wrong with me? I need to get out of this water maybe there are too many chemicals in here making me act all weird. It is started to get hotter out so everyone is starting to get in the pool. I see Ana all on the sun lounger still with her cover up on. I guess Moms are self-conscious about their bodies after having babies. She looks amazing to me, and I keep wishing for her to remove the cover up so I can see what she on underneath. Max starts calling for Ana to come into the water and after what feels like a lifetime she stands and removes the cover up. I see the hottest body I have ever seen. I am soon snapped out of my daydream by Elliot saying the world MILF under his breath and I just want to punch him.

Ana seems nervous in the water but Max tells her that I will look after her, which makes us both smile and giggle. Since when did I smile let alone laugh?

"Wistian I wikes you."

I am stunned at how much this kid has taken a liking to me. Even my own nephew has reservations about me.

" I like you to little man." He gives me a big hug and then asks me a question I don't know how to answer.

" Wistian u wikes Mama." I look at Ana and she seems less nervous than I do right now so I decide to answer honestly

" Yes little man I like your Mama she is very pretty."

"Ewwwwwwwwww Wistian wikes girls ewwwyyyy."

" That's still up for debate." I hear Elliot say in the background. He is such a dick when he wants to be. My mother tells us it's time to get dried off and get ready for dinner. Elliot carries Max out of the pool while being the gentlemen that I am I allow Ana to walk up the steps before me. I see her climb the last step she slips and I put my hands out to catch her. My hands land right on that sexy ass of hers and I don't know who is more embarrassed.

" Ana I am so sorry you slipped and I should have looked where I was putting my hands to catch you."

" That's ok Christian thank you for saving me from falling."

Once everyone is cleaned up and in their evening attire we are all sitting outside ready for  
dinner. My mother strikes up a conversation with Ana and I am all ears for this.

"Ana Carrick has told me all about you. I feel like I know you so well already, I am so happy to finally meet you."

"You to Grace I can't believe that I met you today, then you turn out to be not only Max's new doctor but Carrick's wife it's such a small world."

I see Elliot ready to say something and I dread to think what will come out of his mouth.

" So Ana, as we are really good friends now I need to know what happened to Max's father."

I see Ana, my father, and my mother all tense up. I am ready to get my phone out to tell Welch to dig a lot deeper as I know something isn't right here.

" Well Elliot I don't know max's dad I never got to meet him." Ok I am so confused right now and Elliot looks like his brain is about to explode. I think Ana senses the confusion and carries on talking.

" I went to an appointment with an OBGYN as I was having female problems. The doctor accidentally inseminated me using a sample that was meant for the woman in the room next door. I got a call the next day saying I needed to come into the clinic as it was an emergency. I went and that's when I was told what had happened. My dad was so angry about it; I didn't know how to feel my dad hired Carrick as he thought it was best to sue them for negligence. I wanted to forget that the whole thing happened. It worked fine for me until two months later I found out I was pregnant. We won the case and I got a very nice settlement that will give me and Max a very comfortable life. Once Max was born I realized that the doctors mistake was the best thing that ever happened to me. I do still think of the poor woman in the room next door as I got the baby she wanted. I did see her at the hearing and I tried to apologize to her but she just slapped me and walked away".

I can't believe what I am hearing right now and I feel for Ana to go through that. I look at a sleeping Max cuddled into her and I know she is happy with how everything turned out as her boy is so beautiful. After we all have finished our food we all head into the family room to relax for a while. I carry Max into the playpen we have here so he can sleep while the grownups talk. I see my mother and Ana looking at the pictures on the wall, and I see Ana is fixated on a picture of me when I was around five.

"Christian can I talk to you in private please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Edited by Smileyloves.**

 **CPOV**

Great I have to deal with another serious conversation with my mother. What could she possibly want to talk to me about now?

"Yes mother why don't we go into the office."

We walk into the office and she forcefully shuts the door, yes I am about to get my ass kicked.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey I will ask one more time and you need to tell me the truth. Are you Max's dad?" I see the desperation in her eyes and it hurts me to give her my answer.

" Mother like I said when you first asked me no there is no possibility that I could be Max's dad. I am sorry I know you want me to be I can see it written all over your face. You are Max's doctor so you will be a part of his life."

" It's not the same Christian every time I see his face I just see you, and I want him to be yours so badly. I think I am going crazy in my old age."

I leave the office and see that Ana has hold of a sleeping Max and it looks like she is ready to leave. I feel dread instantly as she starts to say her goodbyes to everyone. I don't like feeling like this at all. I offer to help Ana to her car and she allows me. I am thankful for I know I am going to get an extra few minutes with her, but it's worth it. I carefully take Max from her arms and place him into his car seat making sure that he is safe. I even take a mental note of the car seat so I can research its safety features. I give Ana a soft kiss on the cheek while I am saying goodbye to her. I feel my whole body come alive with excitement especially my cock, he is far too happy now. I give Ana my card and ask her to send me her number which I already have. I don't want her to know that, and I ask if I can take her and Max out one day to get to know each other better. She tells me that she will send me a text once she is home, so I will have her number.

Once I am back in the house I can hear my parents talking. I don't enter the family room as I actually don't think they would want me to hear their private conversation. Once I hear my name I can't help but listen.

" I have never seen Christian behave like this before Carry. I can't believe he allowed Max to touch him today. I feel so happy but sad at the same time." Hearing my mother say this kills me  
as I know she wants to be able to hug her own child.

" I know Gracie but he will get there in his own time. I am so glad you finally got to meet Ana today. I remember it like it was yesterday working on her case she had the tiniest bump when she was pregnant with Max. You would have never guessed she was carrying a baby. I still feel for Elena; she was never the same after all of this happened. I mean seeing Ana pregnant with the baby that was supposed to be hers must have devastated her. She left town not longer after that."

" I know Carry I felt awful for Elena. There was nothing I could do to help her; she was far too distraught over the situation. Max is such a beautiful child and Ana is breathtaking. I think I saw sparks between her and Christian don't you think?"

" Now Gracie my darling do not start playing match maker. You tried to interfere with Christian's personal life before, and it did not go down well so please promise me you will leave it alone."

I hear my mother huff and walk off into the kitchen. I knew Elena was a lying bitch but this takes it to a whole other level. Texting me saying we have a daughter together when all along Max is my child. Oh fuck Max is my son. I am his dad; Ana is the mother of my child. I feel so dizzy and trapped now so I leave the house without even saying my goodbyes. Taylor has already seen me and has leaped out of the car to make sure I am ok. I tell Taylor I need to go home. I need time to think about all of this and how the fuck am I supposed to tell Ana. Do I even tell Ana? I have never been this confused in my entire life. I know one thing for sure that Elena fucking Lincoln will be getting played by her own game.

 **ELENA** : Ok we have a child together I would like you to bring yourself and the child to my office by the end of this week where I will have a DNA kit waiting.

My phone dings and I am expecting it to be Elena when I see the name flash on my screen I am actually happy.

 **Ana** : Hello Christian this is my number. Max and I got home safely thank you for a wonderful day. Ana x

 **Christian** : I had a good time myself. I am glad you and my little buddy are safe. Are you free sometime this week so we could have a fun day with Max.

 **Ana** : That sounds good I can make myself available on Wednesday if that is good for you. If not I will let you pick a day and I can work around it, as I know you are a very busy man ) x

 **Christian** : Wednesday is great I will pick you both up, and I will make all the arrangements.

 **Ana** : Cool we will see you then.

I don't ever remember feeling this happy about anything in my entire life. I am shocked Ana wants to be around me as I am not the kind of man that is good for a woman, especially one who has a child my child. Oh fuck do I tell Ana or do I keep all of this to myself. I think I might need a session with Flynn as it's a lot to take in and deal with. I don't sleep good at all as I  
keep having panic attacks about being a father. I am also worrying about telling Ana the truth and how she will react. How it will affect hers and max's lives and my own.

I call Flynn and I practically demand an appointment. Once I get to the good doctor's office he is already aware that I am beyond stressed out, as he skips his whole intro into Flynn's office he usually does.

" So Christian why the emergency meeting." I really want to be a smart ass now but I just need to be serious for a change as usually I treat these sessions badly.

" As you already know I was getting irate about finding my sperm samples and four of the five where found and destroyed. I was worried about the fifth sample but now I am no longer worried about it."

" So what changed Christian why are you not worried about what has happened to that sample."

" Well John I have a son called Max." There I said it out loud I am a father and I start to panic again.

" Christian you need to calm down and take deep breaths."

After ten minutes of breathing like I am in labor I calm down enough to continue talking.

" I would ask you how you are feeling about knowing you have a child but I think by what I just saw you're not handling it great."

" I have met Max and his mother Ana. We are all going out for a fun day on Wednesday. I also have received text from Elena who says we have a daughter together. However, it turns out my sample was meant for her but was accidentally given to Ana instead."

" For the first time in years being your doctor I am speechless Christian." " Well Flynn for the first time in my life I don't know what to do." " Does the child's mother know about all of this."

" No she doesn't which bring me to my next problem do I tell her?"

" I always say that its best to be honest and she has a right to know. I would recommend for you to tread carefully and don't be all CEO Christian about it. This is not a business deal." I don't feel any better after this conversation at all but I drag my ass to work and I am contemplating calling Elliot to ask for his advice. I will use a hypothetical scenario as I can't allow Elliot to know as he will most likely tell that sex partner of his who will tell Ana. I send Elliot a text to ask him to lunch and he replies yes meet you at your office. Andrea lets me know I have a stack of messages on my desk keeping busy will be a good distraction. I walk  
into my office and I am stunned to see that vile bitch sitting at my desk.

" Hello lover it's been a while"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

It's one thing to have to see the ugly botched face, but to hear that vile voice is a whole other thing. I have allowed her to be able to enter my office when she wants. So I can play this game she is playing. I want to make her feel as if she thinks she still has power over me. She won't expect me to beat her at her own game. She is not aware that I know about all her little secrets. I am going to enjoy breaking her.

" Take a seat Elena and I would prefer if you did not call me that."

" So tense hot stuff you need me to help you get a release." I feel bile rise in the back of my throat and I physically feel ill. Before I get a chance to respond to her I get a text on my phone.

 **Ana** : Max has just told Lelliot that you are more fun than he is, and Elliot is not best pleased. Thought I would give you a heads up we will see you Wednesday.

I can't help but smile knowing I am going to be spending time with my son and his stunning mother. I can't believe how easy it is to refer to Max as my son. I admit I did feel instantly connected to him which I could not understand until now. I am brought out of my daydreaming by the purring of Satan.

"Christian are you listening to a word I am saying. I am talking about our child and all you can do is look on your phone. There should be nothing more important to you right now."

"Your right there is nothing more important than my child to me right now he is my main focus." She looks at me confused and I know that I said he not she but I know Max is my son. There is only so much playing along I can do.

"Christian we have a daughter remember. What is going on in that head of yours. Anyway I have a photograph here for you of her and I will try and bring her by on Friday as she is in day care. Momma has to work and pay the bills you know. Being a single parent is hard you know Christian."

I get my check book out and write her a very generous check that I will make sure bounces before it even goes into her account. She leaves my office looking satisfied and smug but she has no Idea I know the truth. I need to text Ana back so I grab my phone and think of what to write.

 **Christian** : That makes me so happy, about time little old Lelliot heard the truth. Max has an  
amazing judge of character. I hope I can become one of his favourite people as my little man is mine. Looking forward to seeing you both. I have a great day planned see you then. I can't wait until Wednesday I have it all planned.

I am actually excited I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I have had Taylor and Andrea busy helping me with all what I have planned for the day. I know I have to talk to Ana and tell her about me being Max's dad. I am scared of how she will react. I don't want her to think that I planned to worm my way into her life. Ana and Max had me hooked from the first time I saw them. I am deep in thought my phone rings and it's my mother.

" Hello Mother."

" Don't hello me Mr. Why on earth did you run out last night without so much as a goodbye. Your father and I were worried sick."

" Sorry mother I had something come up that required my attention and I needed to leave quickly."

" Well ok then Christian but do not let it happen again. I am calling to ask if you were free for lunch. I need your help as Elliot was supposed to help but he is a no show. That Ex of his has come back into the city and you know how much nonsense she is about to cause."

" Sure mother where would you like me to meet you. Elliot needs to let me handle this as he doesn't need all of this and neither does my Nephew."

" I know Darling I know. I will meet you outside GEH in ten minutes." Got to love Grace Grey she only gives people ten minutes to be ready. Apparently it's the only way to get people to move their butts. I have to admit she is right about it. I tell Andrea of my plans and Taylor follows me down to the front of my building. My mother is waiting right outside the door and she is talking rather loudly on her phone.

We head out in my car and she tells Taylor where we are going and I am not one bit happy about it. Fucking shopping why on earth did my mother want me to go shopping with her. I am so confused right now; she does know Mia loves all this shit doesn't she. Finally, she gets off her phone and looks like she is ready to tell me what the hell is going on.

" Christian I need your influence and power today. You know I never like to ask for favours but I need your help shopping. Do not roll those eyes at me Mr. either. All the stuff we have for Matty is outdated. I need to get new things and I want them at the house today so that's where you come in." She gives me one of her million watt smiles. I can't resist but to go along and help her even though I hate shopping, although I do enjoy spending money. We head to the store of my mother choice and she starts scanning everything in sight. I am just following her around like a bored kid until she needs me to get the items sent today.

I start to become interested in what the store has in stock as I know have a son, and maybe he could have his own room at Escala. I am seeing so many things that I want to get for Max. I can't as my mother is here and I don't know how Ana will react yet. I see some cool pool items so I decide to get them as a little  
present for when I see him on Wednesday. I already know he loves swimming and I think Ana did mention they have a pool at their place. If I am wrong I will get him one built immediately. Once we get to the register my mother looks at me strange when I put the boxes of fun inflatables onto the belt. I know I can't say they are for Matty as he hates the water, so if she asks I am just going to tell her the truth. I used my so called power and influence to make sure all my mother's items will be delivered to her home today with no excuses. Usually my mother will wait but when it comes to her grandson she is like the hulk when angry.I wonder how excited she will be when she finds out that Max is her grandson. I take my mother for lunch and I can see her brain working overtime. She is dying to question me.

"Christian why did you buy those child pool inflatables. You know Matty doesn't like the water."

"I know that Mother and they are not for Matty they are for Max." I see her eyes light up and her huge smile plastered on her face. Seeing my Mother this happy makes me feel content and warm inside.

" I am taking Max and Ana out for a fun day on Wednesday. I saw the pool toys and knew he would like them so I got them to give to him."

" He will love them Christian that was so thoughtful of you. So is this some sort of date for you and Ana."

" No Patty Stanger it is not a date just taking Max out to have some fun. Ana is his mother who will be there also."

" Whatever Christian and I am way better than Patty. She is the millionaire matchmaker and Momma G is the billionaire Matchmaker my clients are more high rollers." I love it when my mother laughs at herself as it would be so unfair if I laughed at her and not along with her. She is right I do want to date Ana not just because she is the mother of my Child but I feel such a connection with her. I want to see if we could create a loving relationship and be a family. I am so looking forward to Wednesday I can't wait to start spending time with my Son. Hopefully my mother and I will be taking another shopping trip very soon.

I need to ask Taylor to make sure the playroom is dismantled and destroyed completely. I wanted it to be all bricked up and all the memories left inside there. I am starting a new life hopefully as a family man. That's right fifty shades of fucked up wants a family. Thinking about all of this makes me sad that I have missed out on so much of Max's life. I did not see him being born, I missed his first words, his first steps his first everything. I need to tell Ana soon as I don't want to miss out on any more time and firsts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Wednesday Is finally here, and I have been up since the crack of dawn with excitement. Excitement is never the reason this happens to me. Usually it is annoyance or nightmares that have me awake. I even picked out my outfit last night, as I wanted to make sure everything about today will be perfect. I can't believe I am going to be spending the day with my son. I have made sure that I have planned a fun day for the three of us. We are going to the zoo and the aquarium. We are having lunch at the zoo which I hope Max will love. I have had Taylor already put Max's presents into the car so I don't forget them, but who am I kidding I never forget anything. I am giddy this morning and my staff have noticed. I eat the breakfast that Miss Jones has prepared for me. I nearly choke because I am eating it so fast as I just want to get to see my son, and not to mention his beautiful mother.

I head down to the garage and get in my SUV. I am already prepared as I bought one of the safest car seats there is. I want Ana to know I am serious about being in their lives. I know she does not know I am Max's dad yet. I do plan on telling her. I just want them both to like me first, I know I sound like a silly school girl but I want to make a good impression. I have been so distracted with my thoughts that I haven't even realized that we have stopped outside of Ana's house. I was expecting an apartment and now I am trying to remember what I read on her. I put that to the back of my mind as the house is in a good neighbourhood. I will make sure Max and Ana will have a CPO now that they are my family.

I walk up to the house with the bag of presents in my hand and I suddenly feel nervous, and it's an unfamiliar feeling. I ring the door bell and I can already here Max's sweet little voice as he is being very impatient. The door opens and Max jumps out of Ana's arms and into mine, and there is no feeling that could top this. I hug him so tight that it makes him giggle.

" Wistian hi"

" Hi little man"

" Come on in Christian we will be ready in two minutes." I head inside and the home is really nice not as big as what I would like for them. Hopefully in time we can come to an agreement on living arrangements. I know I have to tread carefully but I just want them both to be a bigger part of my life.

" Max I have something for you." I pass the bag to him and I have never seen a child open up gifts so quickly, he would even kick Mia's ass.

" Wow Mama wooks" Max starts jumping up and down while he is showing Ana the pool stuff.

" They look amazing Max what do you say too Christian."

" Fanks Wistian they cool." He runs off with them and Ana tells me he will be putting them in his room until he can hit the pool with them.

" Thank you for the gifts Christian, Max will be your new best friend for life now. He loves Pool stuff and anything to do with the water."

" It was my pleasure Ana, I saw them and thought of him straight away. Are you both ready for a fun day."

" We are indeed; Max has not stopped talking about you. He is really excited to spend time with you." My heart skips a beat when I hear Ana tell me that my son is excited to spend time with me. I see Max run from his bedroom and I tell him to slow down, as he could fall. I didn't mean to over step any boundaries but Ana seems ok with me.

" I sworry Wistian I won't run I pomise" He is melting my heart I just want to pull him into my arms and not let go. We all head outside to my SUV while Max is in my arms this just feels so right. I help him into the car seat and Ana looks so confused.

" I wanted to make sure that I had one because I am hoping the three of us could spend more time together." She smiles at me and I doubt I will ever see a smile as beautiful again.

" I think we would both like that." She says shyly. Once we are all in the car and ready to go I tell Ana and Max about what we will be doing today. Max spends the car ride naming animals he wants to see and doing the animal noises. I have been recording him on my phone as I will look to watch this when I can't be with him. I plan on taking lots of pictures and videos today as I want to start creating memories with them. Once we arrive at the zoo Taylor pulls back to give us some privacy. I have made sure we get VIP everything, as we have our own private tour and everything. I did not want the hustle and bustle of it all as I want us to enjoy ourselves. I don't want people taking pictures of me which I might have to explain too Ana if anyone gets out of hand. We are driven around in a safari jeep which Max is loving. I even got him a proper safari hat to wear so he can feel the part. He looks so adorable and I can't help but take pictures of him and Ana who has her hat on. She asks me to send all the pictures from today to her. I will make sure they are printed out and put into an album for us both. Max is so happy and once he sees the little baby elephants he is freaking out. I never want this feeling to leave me for the first time in my life I feel content and happy and I love it. Once we have seen a few more animals it is time for lunch, and as it is a nice day we are having a family style picnic. I was never one for this kind of thing but I see how happy Max and Ana are, and I am feeling the happiness to.

We are having fun and laughing while just sitting on the grass until I see flash bulbs going off. Taylor and Sawyer head towards the man with the camera and deal with him. Ana looks so confused right now but once I explain the situation to her she relaxes. I promise that I will make sure no one prints any pictures of her and Max.

"Wistian I woves it here it's so cool fanks."

" Your welcome little man we can come anytime you want." Max starts jumping up and down and Ana shakes her head at me, and I am wondering what I have done wrong.

" You know Christian making promises to a three year old is not the best thing you can do. He will remember what you have promised and expect it all the time."

" That's ok Ana I meant what I said and I always keep my promises." We leave the zoo with a bag load of goodies as me and Max went wild in the gift shop while Ana was using the bathroom. I can tell she is mad at me but I want Max to have a good day. I want to give him anything his heart desires even if it's a ton of stuffed animals.

" Christian you are spoiling him way too much. I know you are rich but we don't like you for your money. Your already fun Christian, you don't need to flash the plastic you know."

I know I shouldn't be spoiling him but I can't help it. I want my son to have the best not that I think Ana is not giving him that already, because I can see how well taken care of he is. Once we are at the aquarium Max is even more excited if that is possible. I am really starting to understand his love for anything involving water. He even stands at all the tanks and pulls funny faces as he has me and Ana laughing so hard. I know Taylor is helping take pictures so I don't miss out on any special moments. After two hours Max's little eyes start too close while in Ana's arms. I manage to take a sneaky picture of them both together as it is such a beautiful site.

" Christian today has been amazing and I feel like we have both got to know each other better. I think it's time I head home with Max. He will need a nap before dinner otherwise he will be up all night if he doesn't get one." I am so sad all the way to Ana's place as I don't want to be apart from them. Max is slowly waking up after the hour long drive, and he smiles so loving at Ana from his car seat. I help them both out of the car and Max has decided to hug me so tight and refuse to let me go.

" Stway Wistian pwease." I feel like my heart is breaking as I don't want to leave him as much as he doesn't want me to leave.

" Well Christian you can stay for dinner if you don't have any plans. We are only having Mac and cheese so I hope you like it."

" It's my favorite and thank you I will stay."

" Wistian do you wikes girls."

" Yes little man I do likes girls why do you ask."

" Uncle Lelliot said you wikes boys not girls." I am going to kill Elliot. I am all about the whole each to their own stuff and I have no problems with people's sexual preferences, but to confuse a three year old is just stupid of him.

" Girls are swilly Wistian they make me sleepy." I can't help but laugh at him while Ana is looking on from the kitchen rather amused.

" Girls are beautiful Max and one day you will find a beautiful girl you will love so much."

" I got one alweady, Mama she is bootiful I woves her so much."

" Your mama is more than beautiful and I am happy that you love her so much."

" Do you want to woves her Wistian. You can be my Daddy." Before I have a chance to respond Ana calls us for dinner and tells Max to go wash his hands.

" I am so sorry about that Christian, Max really wants a Daddy and it breaks my heart it really does." I can see the tears start to flow from her eyes and I know what I have to do next.

" He has a Daddy Ana; I am Max's Biological father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Oh fuck did I just say that out loud? Yes, you did you prick as Ana is looking angry and confused.

" What the hell are you going on about Christian? If this is your way of joking I really don't find it funny."

" I am so sorry it came out like that. I wanted to tell you in a better way once we got to know each other more. I couldn't help myself Max was asking me to be his dad, and then you were saying how you hated him not having one. I couldn't control myself."

" I am back an all clean." I see Ana tense up once Max is back into the room. She picks him up as she cuddles and kisses him. She places him into his big boy chair to eat.

" How about we finish this conversation after Max goes to bed Christian."

" I nots sweepy I nots go bed Mama. I wanna be with Wistian."

" How about I read you a story buddy." I see Ana glare at me, and I think maybe I have overstepped the mark.

" Wes Wistian i woves you." Dinner is really awkward but Max is doing a good job of easing the tension, with his constant chatter. Looking at my son makes me feel so full of life, and happiness which I have not felt in such a long time. I just want to tell him I am his daddy and be with him 24/7. I think I have to talk to Momma Bear first and see if we can come to an arrangement or something. My biggest fear is that Ana will kick my ass out and never want to speak to me again. I wouldn't blame her if she did as it was such a shitty way to find out about me being your child's dad. I compliment Ana on her Mac and Cheese as it was delicious and I can tell Max enjoyed it as he is wearing most of it.

" Bath time baby."

" Ok Mama ggggrrrrrrrrrr." Max roars at her like a dinosaur and I don't think I have seen anything as cute as him right now.

" Come on dinosaur into the bathroom we go. Wait here Christian we won't be long and I guess you will be reading tonight's story."

I stand from the table and rinse the dishes and load them into the dish washer. Miss Jones would be so proud if she saw me doing this. I figure Ana has had a long day and it would be nice to not have to do anything after Max is asleep. I start to look around the downstairs of the house as there are so many pictures of Ana and Max. I see her sonograms and her pregnancy pictures. My father was right you could not tell she was even carrying a child inside her. I see the last picture on the wall and it makes me want to lose my shit. I see a picture of Ana and Max with some guy. Who the fuck is this man and why is he in my son's life? I know exactly what would get said to me right now, just because you're a sperm donor does not give you any parental rights. Well fuck that I will make sure I will be in my son's life. I won't go to extremes or anything, as Ana is an amazing mama to our son. I keep going over scenarios in my head of how this will all work for the three of us.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by my son running at me wearing a dinosaur onesie that is too cute. I need to get a picture of the both of us together. I try to take it myself but I can't. I don't know how people take selfies. I am even ashamed to know what they are called.

" Allow me Christian." Ana says as she holds out her hand for my phone. I pass it to her and thank her as I know this can't be easy on her.

" Ok you two pose." We both settle on crazy roar poses. Ana takes a few snaps and hands me back my phone. I am so happy with the pictures.

" Come on little and big dinosaur it's time for a story then sleep for you little one"

" I nots sweepy Mama." Max tells Ana while he is yawning his head off. We head to Max's room and it is well decorated. He has a dinosaur theme going on which I am not surprised about. Ana helps him into bed and he snuggles into his duvet.

" Wistian get the book." He points to the dresser. The book is called baby and daddy Rex. I start to read the book and I have to sadly admit that it gets me so emotional, as all I want is to be Daddy. I see Max's eyes close and I know he has fell straight to sleep. I start to inwardly panic as I don't want to have this conversation with Ana. I know she is going to order me out of their lives I can feel it. I see Ana kiss Max's head and she switches on his night light. We both leave the room and head back downstairs.

" Do you want a drink Christian? I never drink when Max is in the house but I think I am going to need a glass of wine for this."

" Wine will be good thank you." She pours the wine and I can hear her breathing heavily which does not make me feel any more at ease.

" Here you go Christian, now why don't you explain to me what the hell is going on; and I want the whole story."

" Well Ana about five years ago I was really struggling financially. I was trying to start my business up and I was hardly making ends meet. My parents well my father refused to allow me to access my trust fund or to help me in anyway, as I dropped out of college and he was still mad at me for it. My mother was amazing; she would always make sure I had food. She would also help me pay my rent at times. One day I was out for a walk when I heard two  
college guys talking about how they just got money from jerking off into a cup. I went online when I got back to my apartment and I started doing some research. I found five clinics that pay top dollar for high class sperm as they call it. I sent them my information and a picture that they asked for and they snapped me up. I went and deposited five samples on five different occasions. It wasn't until I had money and influence that I decided that maybe it was a good idea to get the samples destroyed. If a woman were to find out she was carrying, or had given birth to my child she would try and get a huge payday." I see Ana wince at that last comment.

" Ana I am not trying to insinuate that you will do that or anything."

" I know Christian please continue."

" Ok so I asked two very trusted members of my staff to locate samples and have them destroyed. They destroyed four out of the five. I was so angry that one had gone missing so I requested they dig deeper to get me more information."

" That's when I saw Max in the restaurant. I did not realize how alike we look until my mother pointed it out. She was and I think still convinced that I am Max's daddy. I thought there was no chance as me and you have never had a relationship. It all started to click in my head when you told the story of how you got pregnant. I knew then that there could be a chance. When I said goodbye to you that night I went back into the house only to overhear a conversation between my parents. I realized that Max is mine."

I let out a large breath as I have never gone into such detail with anyone before. Ana gulps down the entire glass of wine and I know she is having a lot of inner thoughts going on.

" Christian I have to know is this all a game to you? Did you decided to get cozy with me and Max for some sort of entertainment? Are you having fun at our expense?"

" No of course not Ana I wanted to get to know you both before I knew Max was mine. This is not a game to me. I just needed to get my head around it all, and I wanted to tell you in a better way."

" Can you please for the time being stop referring to Max as yours. There could be a very high possibility that he is not, and nobody should be getting there hopes up. I think that maybe we should call it a night and sleep on things. We can talk tomorrow about what the next step is. I am so confused now Christian. I need some time to think, we will talk tomorrow."

I left the house, and I feel broken. Have I fucked everything up? Am I not going to be part of my son's life? I can only imagine what is going on in Ana's head now. All this could not have been easy for her to hear. I think she handled it well, or she is Ana putting on a good front. I do hope that we can come to an agreement, and Ana allows me to be a part of both of their lives. I get into the car, and I get a text from Ana saying that it might be best if we give our parents the heads up on all of this. A part of me feels so elated as if she wants people to know. Maybe  
she is willing for us to try and be a family. I call my mother as I know her shift at the hospital is about to end. I know my father always picks her up as his office is not too far away.

" Hello my beautiful son what a nice surprise getting a call from you."

" Hello Mother can you my father please come to Escala before heading home it is really important."

" Christian are you ok? Are hurt please tell me you're ok."

" I am fine mother; I just need to talk to you both that's all. I will see you there soon."

Once I am in the elevator on my way up to my apartment. I feel like the walls are closing in on me, I have no idea how my parents are going to react about any of this. I hear the ding and I know I have to walk out but I have to stop and take a minute. I take a lot of deep breaths and I put on my CEO hat and walk towards my parents.

" Christian are you ok." My mother says

" Yes I am fine please take a seat. Father you as well."

" I am just going to rip off the Band-Aid and just give it you straight. Max is biologically my son."

" Son are you on drugs." My father's reaction I can see my mother's head about to burst.

" I fucking knew it Christian didn't I tell you. Oh wow wow wow wait a minute. You said you had never met Ana before, so how the hell can you two have a child together."

" Ok Mother Father here is the story." Finally, I am alone, that was a long couple of hours with my parents. My mother is ecstatic and already wants to shop for Max I rolled my eyes at her. My father on the other hand looked pissed off and at one point I thought he was going to punch me. He called me irresponsible and a fuck up. Well nothing beats a good bit of honesty. I get a text from my father or should I say my newly appointed Lawyer. Not that I have hired him or anything. He is saying that I will need to get a DNA test done. He says I need to protect my assets. I can't understand him at all, he loves Ana and Max. I don't know why he is acting like Ana is some sort of gold digger. I am going to need to have a very stern talk with my father as he is taking this news not very well. Does he not realize that he is Max's grandfather and should want the best for him and Ana as she is his mother. I am hoping that this is Carrick's way of processing it all and he will come around and quickly. I am a smart man and I know a DNA test is the best way to go. What if I don't get the answer I want? What if Max really isn't mine?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I am pacing around my apartment like I am a hyperactive child. I think I am starting to annoy Taylor, as he is like a yoyo. He doesn't know if he is coming or going. with the way I am behaving. All I can think about is Max and Ana. I want to be his daddy so badly. I have ordered Taylor to have the playroom destroyed and bricked up, to make it look like there was never a room there.

I plan on getting myself, Max and I guess Ana a home on the sound. I want a garden for my little man and have enough space for the three of us. I know I am getting way ahead of myself but Max and Ana come as a package deal. That package is something I am yearning for. I hear my phone ringing and when I see the caller ID, I feel instant panic as its Ana.

" Hi Ana is Max ok? Are you ok? What is wrong?" I am panting as I am having trouble breathing.

"Everything is fine Christian, Max is asleep. I just wanted to call and ask if you would be willing to meet with me tomorrow. We can make some sense out of this whole situation. I think it might be best if your parents are there also." I know this is not good, as she wants a Lawyer and a doctor in the room with us while we discuss things.

" I would love for us to be able to talk. How about we all go for lunch at my club and we can discuss everything there."

" I would prefer somewhere more formal like maybe your office. I promise I won't speak a word of any of this to anyone once I get there. I understand you're a very high profiled man, and I would not want to do anything to ruin your image.

I could not give a fuck about my image. The world will know that I have a son and I am a proud Daddy. I want to spoil him, protect him, and be there indefinitely for him.

" Yes I guess that will be ok I will contact my parents and you can stop by at around 12pm."

" Thank you Christian I will see you tomorrow goodnight." As the line goes dead I am feeling too many emotions all at once. I need to get out of this apartment. I head outside of my building where I am facing the front of the building. It has been defaced with the words deadbeat dad in red paint. Oh great I guess the bitch troll has realized that the check I gave her bounced, and she is still broke the evil witch. I need to end this tonight, I call Taylor and tell him to meet me out front with the car. I tell him to get a cleaning  
crew to have that bullshit removed from the building. I give Taylor the address and I tell him to step on it. We are parked outside of a crappy motel 6 where Elena is obviously staying. I have had people keeping a close eye on her. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Oh hello Lover have you missed me?"

" No I have not you vile piece of shit. I know you had the front of my building defaced and I would like to know what makes me a deadbeat dad. Could it be that I would not give a woman who does not have my child money, because she is a greedy dried up saggy whore."

" Oh Christian you wound me, you really do. Why do you keep denying what we have a baby together?"

" I am denying it because one there would be no chance of you ever able to conceive a child. Your eggs would be nothing but powder. Second of all I know I have a baby but not with you. I have met my child recently and his very beautiful mother."

I love the fact that the smirk has gone from her face and she knows that I am onto her little game.

" Oh here we go again Christian Grey being distracted by a brunette. Did I not teach you anything Christian? I guess I should commend you on not being stupid, but do you really think I don't have a plan B? You really don't know me at all. I do wonder though if little Max will be as hot, and willing as you were when he is fifteen."

I push her up against the wall and I have my hands around her neck. I think I am practically screaming at this point.

" I will kill you do you hear me? My sons name will never come out of your mouth. Do you understand your dead, Elena Dead now hear that bitch?"

I haven't even felt Taylor drag me away while I am screaming everywhere. I didn't get much sleep last night as I know I am meeting with Ana. I am actually scared of the outcome of this meeting. I am literally dragging my feet to my office as I don't want to think about Max not being in my life. Will Ana allow me to spend time with him? To build a relationship, or will I be told to go fuck myself. I informed Andrea by email last night that by 12pm I want the entire 20rth floor to be empty. All the staff can go and have dinner somewhere on me as I want the privacy. Taylor will be on hand to make sure Ana gets to my office. He will make sure there will be no interruptions. I hear my phone going off and I see that it is Ana. I am panic stricken as I think she is just going to cancel today and be done with me altogether.

" Hi Christian I am sorry to bother you. I forgot to mention last night that I have organized a private DNA test to be done. I already have Max's sample so we will just need yours. The guy said the test results will be available to us in 8 hours. I hope you don't mind me taking charge. I think we all need to know for certain and then deal with the results when they come."

" That is fine Ana I am willing to do this. Your right we all need to be certain, and I only want what's best in this situation."

" Thank you for understanding I will be at your office soon." Well that was an unexpected phone call. I am surprised I did not think about a DNA test. I guess I just know Max is mine, so why do I need one? I am willing to jump through any hoops thrown at me at this point. My parents are first to arrive and I am still pissed off at Carrick for acting like such a tit. "Son I am so sorry about yesterday, this Lawyer just came out in me and I think I was just in shock. I don't think Ana is the kind of woman I was making her out to be. I love her I really do, and Max is amazing. I hope you get what you want and need from all of this." Now I am shocked Carrick Grey apologizing and admitting that he is wrong, that never happens. Ana is next through the door and she looks so beautiful. I just want to wrap my arms around her and keep her close to me.

" Hi Christian, Carrick, Grace. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice. This is Dr Lewis he will be doing the DNA test today."

I think my mother knows this Doctor as they start up a conversation. My cheek is swabbed and the doctor tells us that he should have the results in 8 hours and he will be in contact.

" Your welcome Ana I want what's best for Max, and also for yourself so you have the floor." I need to stop being in CEO mode right now but I am nervous.

" Ana where is Max?" I realize that my beautiful boy is not here with her. Who is he with and is he safe?

" My dad came late last night and they both have gone fishing for a few days. I thought it was best for him to not be here while all this is going on. He is far too young to understand any of this, and he likes going fishing with my dad."

I can't say I am not disappointed but mama knows best I guess.

" I asked for your parents to be here as Grace will be able to make sense of the results. Carrick being a lawyer will be able to help with any legal issues we might face. I just need to know, Christian if the test shows that you are Max's biological dad what do you indeed to do with the information?"

Oh fuck she is scared that I am going to try and take Max away from her, or use my power and influence to make her life hell.

" When the results tell me I am Max's daddy all I want is to be able to have time to get to know him. I want to spend as much time with him, that you will allow and to build a relationship and maybe one day be his Daddy."

" I get that you have good intentions Christian, I really do I just worry it's just been Max and I. I have never had to worry about anybody else fitting into our bubble. I would be willing to allow you both to have a relationship, I am not against it. I will have rules though. I do want you to understand that I am voluntarily allowing all of this to happen as of yet you do not have any legal rights. Oh jeez I am so sorry Christian I did not mean that the way it sounded."

Oh fuck she is right my father warned me about this last night. I have no rights to my child I was just a sperm donor. I am not by law his daddy and I am not on the birth certificate. He does not even have my name.

" Christian what I do want to ask is did you know the woman your sperm was originally meant for? When I met her she seemed to have gone to great lengths to get your sample."

" Hold on a minute son Elena was meant to get that sample. Oh fuck please tell me all that funny business with her is now over with."

" What funny business Carrick? What are you saying to our son?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

My stomach is in knots as I am making my way up to Ana's house. I stop and stand in the drive way for a while just to gain some composure. The results are due to be ready soon as I feel it has taken forever. Ana and I thought it would be best to receive the results together. I said I would come to her house and we can discuss anything that we need to talk about after we see the results. I finally get the courage to ring her door bell and she answers the door quicker than I expected.

" Hey Christian come on in." I walk in behind her. I shut the door which sounds really loud as the room is so silent. I miss Max already; you can really feel the atmosphere change as he is not here.

" I feel it to all the time Christian, you will get used to it." I am confused as to what she is talking about.

" You know it's weird without Max here. I could see you looking around as if you were waiting on him to pop out at you."

I have no idea how she could tell what I was thinking. She is right I would like nothing more than to have my little man here with us now. Ana offers me something to eat and drink and I just take a water, as I need to have a clear head for when the results get here.

" Christian I know this is none of my business but I can't get the comments Carrick made out of my head about that Elena woman. Did you two have something going on? I am sorry for prying, but I feel really unsettled about it."

" It's very complicated Ana, and I really do want you to know everything about me. I think I will have to speak to my mother first and then we can talk."

" I fully understand thank you for wanting to share it with me. Do you want to be Max's dad, or do you feel like you are obligated to play the part if the test comes back that you are his biological father?"

I am stunned by her question as all I want in this world is to be Max's daddy. I want to be a part of his life, but I guess Ana does not know me well enough yet. I guess we can all get to know each other a lot better after we get the results.

" I want nothing more than to be Max's daddy. I felt an instant connection with him, and I already have so much love for him. I just want to spend every waking minute with him."

I see Ana start to cry and I don't know if I have upset her or hurt her feelings. I am confused when it comes to women crying. Usually it's because I have punished them really badly.

" Hearing you say that Christian means a lot to me as Max is my life. Nothing is more important to me than him, and I want the very best for him. I hope if you are his Daddy you will feel the same also."

The doorbell rings and we are both frozen on the spot. Ana finally moves and answers the door as it is the courier with the test results. Ana closes the door and has the envelope in her hand and my hands start to tremble as she walks towards me. I stand to meet her half way and I can honestly say that this is the most nerve wracking moment of my life. Ana hands me the envelope and tells me I should be the one to open it. We can look together as it effects both of our lives. I open it up and look down onto the page in front of me, and I feel a tear roll down my cheek when I see the results.

" I AM THE DADDY." I yell out as I grab Ana and pull her in for a hug. She immediately tenses, ooppss I guess we are not hug friendly yet. " I am so sorry Ana I just got really excited."

" That's ok Christian it is just a lot for me to take in, as mine and Max's lives are now going to change a lot."

"Ana I do not want to bulldoze your lives in anyway. I just want to be a part of them and I guess we can learn how to exist as a family unit."

" I have one request. I want you and Max to spend more time together, and to actually build a solid foundation before we tell him. I hope you can understand this."

" Max comes first I get it Ana I really do."

" You can set the rules and I will follow them."

" That will be good, Max will be home the day after tomorrow so if you are free we can all spend some time together. After a while you can spend time alone with him and we will build on things."

" Will you be ok with me having a bedroom for Max at my place, so once he is ready he can stay over and spend time with me there?"

" That will be fine Christian. I have to be up early as I have to go to work in the morning so we will talk soon." I am so happy right now that nothing can bring me down. I am not even thinking about the heated discussion that happened between me and my parents once Ana left. My whole affair with Elena is now out in the open as my mother now knows about it. She also knows my father has known about it for quite some time. Seeing the disgust on my mother's face broke my heart. She told me that she loves me and that she blames herself for the bitch troll getting her hands on me. I tried to reassure her but I know she will take a while to come to terms with all of this. I can honestly say I feel sorry for my father going home with her as she will kick his ass. I know it's all my bullshit but I can't be dragged into all of this as I now have Max to think about.

I just want to shout from the rooftops that I am his daddy. For now, I am just going to tell the people close to me, as Ana will tell the people close to her as well.

" Taylor Max is my son."

" Congratulations Mr. Grey. I guess I will be going ahead with the new security plans then."

" Yes please Taylor the sooner the better." I know how impersonal texts are but I text Elliot, Mia, and my parents that I am Max's daddy. I don't want the big fanfare that they will cause. I have never felt the feeling of pure bliss before but I am feeling it now. Miss Jones congratulates me as I walk into the kitchen. I know Taylor let her know which I don't mind as they are married, and I guess married couples tell each other everything. I am so happy that by tomorrow the playroom will be gone and I can start all my new beginnings. I already have in mind what I want for Max's bedroom. I will have people come into to create my vision. One thing Ana and I did not really discuss was about when all the rest of the people in our lives will know about me being Max's daddy. Once the world knows the press will have a field day. I know I am getting way ahead of myself but I can't help it. I just want to have my little man in my arms all day every day. I can't wait until Max is home and I can see him. I know Ana's dad will most likely want to talk to me and get a feel for me. I will do anything to be a part of Max's life. I sleep like a baby all night which is strange for me as usually I get hardly no sleep at all. I would have still been asleep if it wasn't for Taylor banging on my door telling me that there where police officers here to see me. I quickly dress and go see what they want.

" Christian Trevelyan Grey. You are under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Elena Lincoln. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

" Taylor please call my father and have him meet me at the station." Oh ding dong the witch is dead. I would be more pleased with the situation if I wasn't taken out of my building in handcuffs. I have to be thankful that the officers have come in an unmarked car and they are taking me out of the underground parking structure. If anyone saw me like this the press would go wild. I know I have not committed a crime but I still feel guilty. If Ana finds out about me being in handcuffs, what kind of man does that make me look like? Would she allow me to be around Max? I feel like the walls are closing in on me in the back of this car. I know I am going to be put into a room to be questioned. I know by now that my father will be on his way to the station. I have nothing to fear as I did not kill Elena. A huge part of me wishes that I did but, I would never jeopardize my relationship I am trying to build with me son. Once I get to the station my father is already there kicking ass. I do love that he is so good at his job. He gets the officers to take me out of the handcuffs as I am not a threat and I am  
willing to be questioned.

" Mr. Grey. where were you at around 3am?"

" I was at home sleeping. My head of security, his wife, and my actual building can vouch for that. My building has a state of the art security system. No one gets in and out without being seen."

" An eye witness claims that they heard you yesterday afternoon, at Mrs. Lincolns hotel threatening her life is that true Mr. Grey?" Oh shit I did threaten to kill her.

" I did make some threats, yes I admit that but they were out of anger. I would never follow up on any threats that I made towards her."

" Mr. Grey you are going to have to write a full statement of what happened while you were at Mrs. Lincolns hotel, while we go check your alibis." The officers leave and I can see my father looking at me like his head is about to blow off.

" Son, of all the dumb shit you have ever done this takes first prize. You know better than to choose your words very carefully." " I know, I snapped ok the bitch spoke about my son in a not so very pleasant way and I saw red. You know I am not a murderer, I did not do anything to her. Yes, I wish I did but I have a child to think about now and I will not start making dumbass decisions." The officers return back to the room, and I am happy that they are releasing me as my alibis check out which I knew they would. They tell me to not leave the country and to be available if they need to question me further. Now the big question is who killed Elena Lincoln?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

" Well son I can't say that was the first time I was called to a police station, because one of my children have done something stupid."

" I did nothing wrong dad and you are my personal Lawyer. Should I stop the checks now, or are we going to go into one of our pointless discussions that get us nowhere?"

" Sorry son I wasn't implying that you killed Elena. Me and your mother are very happy with you being Max's dad. Gracie has been going crazy buying all kinds of things for him just a heads up."

" Thanks. I am happy to I will have to speak to Ana about my family being known to go wild when it comes to shopping."

What I couldn't tell my father is that the only concern now that Elena is dead is that she kept a lot of evidence of our time together. I guess the bitch was always ready to blackmail me if she ever needed to. I am honestly surprised she has never got that far. Taylor is waiting out front for me and he gives me a look that says I have information you need to know. My father gets into his own car and drives off. I get into my SUV and I know Taylor is busting to tell me something.

"Sir I took the liberty of discreetly removing all evidence of your time together with that woman. I left all the other evidence for the police to find when they search her house. I thought it was only fair for the world to see what kind of woman she was without involving you."

Taylor is getting a big fat raise he always seems to know what I need even before I do. I did not think of all the evidence until leaving the station. I guess I was more concerned with being accused of doing something I did not do. Trust me it would have been very satisfying but that's not the kind of man I am. I see that I have a text from Ana and It makes me forget about everything else in the world.

 **ANA** : Hi Christian I hope I am not bothering you. Max is now home as he missed me too much so he said. My dad is staying until tomorrow. I was wondering that if you were free you might like to have dinner with us this evening. I know Max would be really happy to see you.

 **CHRISTIAN** : Yes, I would really like that. I can't wait to see Max and you. I hope your dad will be ok with my presence.

 **ANA** : He will be fine; he would like to meet the daddy of his grandson. We both are looking forward to seeing you also. Dinner is at 7pm but if you would like to come around 5pm to spend  
some time with Max your welcome to.

 **CHRISTIAN** : I will be there at 5pm thank you for allowing me to spend time with Max. I get to spend some time with my little man tonight I can't wait.

I tell Taylor to take me to a really good toy store as I want to take Max a gift. I know Ana will tell me I am spoiling him but I want my son to have the best. Once I am in the store I head to the Dinosaur section. I pick up some stuffed animals and a cool Dinosaur robot that talks. I am heading to the register when I see an array of clothes which confuses me as it is a toy store. Taylor tells me that a lot of stores now sell items of clothing related to certain toys, and tv shows. Well you learn something new every day. I see a dinosaur onesie which I sadly have to admit Taylor told me what one actually was. I find the size I think that will be perfect for Max. I notice that the store does them in adult sizes as well. I do not know what possesses me to do it but I get one for myself and Ana as well. I know I might be pushing the whole family unit rather quickly, but I think it will be cute to be able to bond with Max with us looking like his favourite things.

I know it takes a lot more to being a daddy than buying things. I guess I am working on how to be a daddy. I need to have more of a bond with my son and to spend as much time with him as I can. I decide to call my florist and have Ana receive some flowers as I think I should be allowed to spoil the mother of my child also.

" Hi EL what do you want?" Sometimes I hate Elliot's phone conversations they seem to be about complete bullshit but last for too long.

" Have you seen the news; the Botox bitch is dead she was killed."

" I know EL."

" Oh and Chris welcome to the baby mama drama club. You will love the hassle of trying to Co parent; you need any advice I am always here. I am so glad your Max's dad but please take this serious and treat him and Ana well."

" El I can't see me and Ana dealing with all the bullshit you and Gia went through. I want to be in their lives more than anything else and I will do whatever it takes. Thanks for the advice I appreciate it."

I head back to my apartment where I am greeted by an emotional Mrs. Jones. I guess she thought I was getting thrown in jail. I decide to catch up on some work and then get ready to be see my baby boy.

" Wistian." I hear as Ana opens the door and invites me in. I see him running towards me and I drop the bags to the ground and run to him. I scoop him up and I hold him so tight as I never want to let go. This is the first hug that I am having knowing that Max is mine and nothing feels better than this.

" Hey buddy you ok?"

" I missed you Wistian."

" I missed you to buddy."

" So I am guessing you are Christian Grey." I hear a deep voice say. Ana takes Max out of my arms as I think she got the feeling that I was never going to let him go.

" Hello Mr. Steele, Yes I am Christian it's nice to meet you."

" Can we talk outside?"

" Yes Sir." I see Ana and she looks panicked and says sorry to me as I make my way outside. Seeing the worry in her eyes has started to make me worry what the hell is her dad going to say or do to me.

" I am only going to say this one time and one time only. If you hurt my daughter or my grandson you will have me to deal with me. Annie has told me you're a good man and I do hope that you are. There is no doubt that you and Max already have a connection. If you do anything then I will come for you do, we understand each other?"

"Yes sir and believe me I have the best intentions towards Ana and Max."

That could have gone worse Mr. Steele has every right to be cautious and concerned about the people who he most loves. We both head back inside where Max is jumping up and down by the bags I had put down before going outside. I can hear Ana telling him to be patient and he will find out what's in them once I come back. I know Max has noticed me when he runs and grabs my legs and wraps himself around it.

" Are they for me Wistian?"

" Yes they are come on little man lets open them shall we."

" Whooooooooo Mama said I had to be a good boy and wait I nots want to Wistian I play now."

Me and Max sit on the floor and he begins to open the gifts. Seeing his little face light up just makes me feel so happy and blessed. This little boy is my son he is mine and I get to love him forever.

" I woves you Wistian this is coooooooolllllll. Mama wooks."

" Wow what do you say to Christian Max?"

" Fanks yous Wistian. Daddy." I only faintly hear the last part as he whispered it really quietly. I have to admit being refered to as Christian or as Max says Wistian breaks my heart. I understand that Rome was not built in a day and relationships take time and work.

" Thank you for the flowers Christian it was very thoughtful of you."

" Your welcome Ana you deserve so much more than flowers but we will start slow." While I help Ana in the kitchen Max is showing Mr. Steele all his new toys. His amazement amuses me he is such a happy boy and I always want him to be that way.

" You do know if you continue to spoil him he will expect you to give him what he wants all of the time."

" I know Ana; I am sorry I just got carried away. I want him to have everything he wants and I don't want you or Max to want for anything."

" Thank you I appreciate it I really do but please do not go too crazy."

I smirk at her as she does not know what crazy lengths I am willing to go to. We have dinner earlier than planned as Max is getting tired. I ask Ana if I can do his bedtime routine tonight as I want to get used to it and she agrees. Max starts to run around wild in what Ana calls his mad half an hour before bedtime. He starts clicking the remote and the tv switches on in full volume and I hear the words and shiver.

" Former society IT girl was found dead this morning at her motel. Sources say Mrs. Elena Lincoln was brutally murdered early hours this morning. Police Officers have already questioned a suspect who was released without charge."

Oh great I was hoping I could avoid having a conversation with Ana about all this. I guess it might be time to get everything out in the open. I just hope Ana does not see my inner monster and won't keep Max away from me because of all the bad I have done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I can see Ana glaring at me and I know she wants more information from me. I really don't want us to have any secrets from each other, but I really don't want my past mistakes to ruin my future.

" Christian I think it's time for Max to go to bed and then we are going to talk."

Ray says goodnight and leaves he is a smart man. I help Ana get Max ready for bed while he is giggling away in the tub, he whispers my name so I kneel down so he can talk to me.

" What's up little man."

" I wuvs you Wistian. you can be my Daddy I wuvs that."

" I love that to buddy."

" Sssssshhhhhhh Wistian Mama will hear us." Oh how I love my little boy. Ana tells me that I should have not shown Max the onesie right before bedtime as now he wants to wear it for bed. Ana allows it as she said it does get colder of a night. I show her mine and hers and she laughs so hard saying she will have to get a picture of the three of us wearing them. I won't build my hopes up as I know how the conversation we are about to have will ruin any chance I have to be a daddy and it breaks my heart.

" gudnites Mama and Daddy. ooooppppsssss hahaha." Hearing my boy giggle melts me. I just want to go back in there and snuggle with him and never leave his side; but Mama bear is ready to talk.

" I guess Max will be onboard with you being Daddy then."

" He does seem to enjoy calling me daddy doesn't he. We will tell him when you think the time is best."

" How about a glass of wine Christian as I have a feeling we are both going to need it. Well she isn't wrong I think she might as well open a few bottles for what I am about to tell her.

" It all started when I was 15..." I finish telling Ana everything and I can see the tears rolling down her face. I am waiting for her to tell me to get out of her house and never come near her or Max ever again; my heart is pounding so fast. Ana is sobbing now and I feel so guilty for coming into her life and turning it upside down like this. I don't expect what she does next and it shocks the shit out of me.  
Instead of yelling at me and kicking me out she hugs me. I am in shock not because she's not mad at me but the fact that she can hug me and I am ok with it.

" Christian I am so sorry; no child should ever have to go through that. My heart is breaking for you." Once she has realized she is hugging me she apologizes and let's go of me. I did explain my fear of being touched and now she looks guilty for doing it. I don't know what possess me to do it, but I pull her back into my chest.

" Ana I am so sorry that I have come into your life and disrupted it. I will leave and you don't have to deal with me ever again. It will kill me to not be with Max but I will understand if you can't have a person like me in your life."

" Christian you are not going anywhere. Max wants you here and I want you here to." " How can you be ok with all of this, I am a monster."

" Listen to me you are not a monster the monster was the one who did all of that to you. You think you needed it and it was all ok, but it wasn't. How would you feel if Max was fifteen and came and told you everything you have just told me?"

The thought of someone doing that to my child knocks me sick, and I have to run to the bathroom as I throw up. For the first time I have realized that it was all wrong. She wasn't helping me she was corrupting me. How could I have been so stupid all of these years. I allowed that woman to manipulate me and use me for her own disgusting kicks. I head back downstairs to see Ana sitting in the same place I left her in.

" Christian I am so sorry I should not have said that you."

" No you should have said it and I am glad you did. You put all the years of bullshit in perspective for me in a few minutes. My therapist has got nowhere near a breakthrough with me in six years. In one evening you have made me wake up and realize that shit was not right."

" Do you want to stay in the spare room tonight? I know Max will love to see you when he wakes up."

" I would like that, thank you Ana." We both head off to bed and I am in shock about what has just happened. I call Flynn and leave him a voicemail explaining everything; he will have a field day with this one.

"Daddy" I feel little fingers drawing circles on my face. I pull Max closer to me and snuggle up pretending to sleep more.

" No Daddy its nots sweeps time."

" Ok buddy I am getting up let's go see where your Mama is."

"Food" Is Max's reply to me. I know Ana is obviously making breakfast. I have to say I could get used to waking up to see my little boy and having his Mama making us breakfast. I hate knowing that I will have to leave soon. I have a meeting in work and far too much paperwork to deal with.

" Good morning Christian I hope you slept well." for once in my entire life my answer won't be a lie.

" Best night's sleep I have had for a long time thank you." She puts me a cup of coffee down and carries on what she is doing.

" I have made pancakes and bacon I hope you're ok with that" Oh hell yes

" Thanks Ana and thank you for letting me have this time with Max."

" Your welcome now eat up. I have even packed a muffin to take with you in case you get hungry."

Ana is not only the best mother in the world but it looks like she would make a pretty good wife to. Why the fuck am I thinking such things.

" Mmmmmmmmm twasty." Is all I hear coming from Max. He really is a good eater and enjoys his food which makes me happy knowing he will never go without. Taylor has text me to let me know he is outside and has clothes for me. I am running so behind today but it is worth it. I tell Ana I am just going outside and I see Max's head turn really quickly and he looks sad.

" Hey buddy I am just going outside to grab my clothes I will be right back." I guess that was enough to reassure him as he goes back to shoveling pancake in his mouth.

" Christian there is a bathroom next to Max's room. You can shower and do whatever you need to do in there." I nod to her as I have to rush getting ready as I hate being late. I get a quick shower and dress in good time. I can hear Max singing very loudly while watching tv. I get down the stairs and Ana is cleaning up I feel bad that I didn't ask if she wanted any help.

" Ok buddy I have to go to work now." Max runs to me and holds my legs tightly.

" No Wistian I nots want you go." Oh great I am back to being Wistian again. I feel like I have been sucker punched.

" Buddy please don't be upset; how about if its ok with Mama you can come to see where I work and have lunch with me, so that means we will see other really soon."

" Otay."

" Don't worry about it Christian it gets easier trust me. Lunch will be great I needed to drop a  
few things off at the office today; so we are going to be near you at around lunch time."

" I will have Taylor meet you at the front desk and have him escort you up to my office. I can show you both around."

" We will look forward to it. Max come and say goodbye too Christian."

"Bye" is all I get while he is slumped on the sofa.

" He will be ok he is just doing this so you will give in and he gets his own way." " Well its working I will see you both later."

I start to walk down the drive when I turn back to see a sad face Max in the window waving at me. Oh that boy is going to break me he really is. I wave back at him and I just want to say fuck work and go back into the house. Today's meeting has been rescheduled that many times that I just couldn't do it again. I get into the car and I feel so alone and lost for the first time. All these new emotions will be the death of me.

" Sir it gets easier."

" Thanks Taylor let's get going to the office."

The drive was painful as I kept wanting to call Ana and ask if Max is ok. I need to not overplay the concerned daddy role just yet. I am so surprised at Ana being so ok with everything I told her last night. I guess for all the years I have blamed myself and made excuses. I thought I deserved everything that happened. I know I have not known for long that I am a daddy but since I have known things in life have become a lot more clearly; it's like I can see for the first time. After two hours of sitting in this bullshit meeting I am glad when Ros takes over as I am done with it. I have been looking at pictures of Max on my phone and would rather be spending the day with him than sitting here.

" Finally it's over and I can spend some time with my little man." Ros looks at me so confused oh shit I have not told anyone at work.

" Ros I have a son called Max he is three and." She looks so shocked right now that she has not spoken a word and for Ros that is a major thing as she never shuts up. I show her a picture of Max on my phone.

" He looks just like you Christian you must be so proud. Wait a minute how am I only hearing about this now."

" Well it's a long story but I have only found out myself really."

" After all these years you still confuse the hell out of me Grey. Now wait a minute who is that piece of hot ass walking towards us."

" That would be the mother of my child Ros."

"Nice one boss."

" Hey Christian sorry we are early but can I talk to you?"

" Sure Ana this is Ros Bailey; Ros this is Anastasia Steele." I can see Max running towards me like a mini tornado.

" Wooks daddy Tay gave me this." I look at his visitor's badge and can't help but realize how cute my boy us.

" Ros this is Max."

" Wello wos."

" Oh Christian he is so adorable. I have to go was nice meeting you guys."

" Come on into my office and we can talk." Ana follows me into my office as I have hold of Max.

" Christian I really hate to ask this of you but something has gone on in work and I have to go in just for an hour to try and fix it. Is there any chance you could watch Max until I get back? I have tried to call Elliot and my Dad but I can't reach them." I feel so pissed off that she called my brother before me I am Max's daddy.

" Of course I will and in future you can call me first."

" I was going to but I didn't want to push you into things too fast. I am sorry and if it's what you want you will be my first call where Max is concerned." "Thank you I would appreciate that."

" Ok Max come give Mama a kiss I have to go to work." I hear my boy huff and puff as he walks towards Ana. He is just having grouchy as he was with me this morning, and I can see it in Ana's eyes that its killing her. Once Ana has left I have asked Andrea to order us some lunch in as I know my little man will be hungry.

" Daddy wheres unc Lelliot todays."

" He will be at work buddy why do you ask?"

" I want my saurus bed."

" Your bed."

" Wes look." Max grabs his little backpack and takes a picture out that I know EL has drawn for him and it's a Tyrannosaurus Rex bed

" Did Lelliot say he was making this for you?"

"Wes I want it now." I take out my phone and call EL to see what is going on.

" Hey Bro."

" EL did you promise Max that you were going to build him a dinosaur bed?"

" I did and it is nearly finished why?"

" I am with him in my office now and I guess he is tired of waiting for it."

" I will have it at the house tomorrow."

" Ok can you make another one for to have at Escala please?"

" Sure so I guess things with you and Ana are going well, and your jumping right into the daddy role."

" I am indeed will speak to you later bye EL."

" Lelliot said you will have your new bed tomorrow."

" cooooollllllllll. Will you comes and sees it daddy."

" Of course buddy." I get a call from my PR team saying that photos where taking outside of Grey House of Ana and Max. The media have linked them to the pictures from our day out together. Oh great the press will have a field day. I get Taylor to call Sawyer and have him come to the office as I think it is time Max and Ana meet him. I want them both to be protected at all times. I know my PR team will want to release a statement. I will talk to Ana about all of this when she gets back. Lunch arrives and Max takes no time in clearing his plate he makes me smile so much.

" Daddy is this your job?"

" It is; this is my company I am the boss."

" Mama has a boss he is a bad man." My heart stops as I don't know what to make of what Max is saying. I can quiz him on it and I certainly don't want to ask Ana about it, because she will tell me to mind my own business. I sent Welch an email telling him I want background checks done on all SIP employees. Max is having so much fun with the intercom and poor Andrea is run raggered with him. He is the son of the CEO so if he wants all the staff to sing the barney theme song then that's what will happen. After an hour of playing around the office with my little man, I see his beautiful Mama come back into the office and I could swear she has been crying.

" Ana are you ok?"

" I am fine Christian I just want to get Max and go."

She picks Max up and I notice a bruise on her arm and now I am pissed off. I give Max a hug and a kiss and tell him I will see him tomorrow. He is not pleased but I think Ana does not want my company any longer. When they both leave I call Ros and tell her I want SIP by tomorrow at any cost. Max telling me Ana's boss is a bad man to Ana coming into my office looking upset with a bruise is enough for me to go on to protect my family. I didn't even get a chance to introduce them both to Sawyer and explain the situation. I am sending him to her house and he is on full protection detail from today on. All covertly of course as Ana does not know yet. I get the background checks back from Welch, and there is the pricks name in black and white. JACK HYDE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

The background checks on Ana's boss all came back ok. He has no criminal records and does not seem to be a bad guy. I am not buying it I just have a bad feeling about him. Max loves everyone and for him to react the way he did, about him that says a lot to me. It's been two weeks since the boss incident and everything seems quiet. I have had Sawyer on protection detail since my suspicions started. I know it's wrong to be doing this without Ana's permission but she is the mother of my child. I need to protect them both. Max and I have been spending a lot of time together. I know have lunch with him every afternoon while Ana goes to work. Tonight is a big one for us all. Ana has a work event tonight so I am going to her house. Max and I are spending the night together just us. Ana has been such a mama bear in constant worry. She keeps apologizing to me but I understand how she is feeling. I hope as more time passes she will be more at ease with me being with Max alone. I know she trusts me and she knows I would never allow any harm to come to him. She is his mama and I can't imagine how stressful all the changes have been on her.

I leave the office early today as I plan to get to Ana's earlier than she asked me. I think it would be nice for her to be able to get ready without having to run around after Max. I don't think I could thank her enough for bringing our boy into this world. She deserves so much; in time I plan on giving her the world. I am starting to have feelings for Ana and they are really strong. I did go to see my therapist Flynn and he believes that I just feel for her because she is the mother to my son, but it is deeper than that. I admit I want to be with Ana and I want the three of us to be a family. All of the things I never wanted in life I want more than anything now. I get to the house and I knock on the door and I can hear Max yelling to Ana. Ana looks surprised to see me and is wearing her pjs which I think is really cute.

" Christian you are really early."

" I know, I thought I would come early so you can take your time getting ready while me and little man hang out."

" Thank you that is so thoughtful of you. I appreciate it so much as Max is pretty hyper today, and this is how I would have been going to dinner."

"Wistian come play."

Yes, for the past two weeks I have been Wistian again. I can't wait until me and Ana tell Max that I am his daddy, so I can be called it as being called by my name breaks my heart. I know Ana's reasoning for waiting is until we have a better bond, and more of an established relationship and Mama does know best.

" I am coming buddy. While we play Mama is going to go and relax and make herself even more beautiful than she already is."

" Mama pwetty."

" She sure is buddy."

I see Ana blush as she gives Max a kiss and heads to her room to do whatever she needs to do. We are playing with Max's new cars I got him last week when we went out to lunch. We passed a toy store and Max saw them in the window and daddy couldn't resist on buying them. Mama was not best pleased but when she saw how happy Max was she let it go. All of a sudden Max starts to scream and I panic as I don't know what is wrong with him. Ana has run down the stairs so fast I don't know how she did it. Once I see her in nothing but a towel soaking wet I forget about how fast she got down here and I am so happy she's here.

" Max baby what's wrong are you ok?" Ana rushes over to him and pulls him into her arms.

" Mama wooks its soooooooo coooooooollllllllll."

I see Max point to the tv and it's a trailer for the new Jurassic world film. Both Ana and I are about to have heart attacks and Max is screaming because he saw a dinosaur on tv.

" Max Steele how many times have we talked about you not screaming like that unless something bad is happening."

Hearing Ana say Max's last time name makes me feel like shit as I really want him to be a Grey. I have to discuss with Ana about getting my name on his birth certificate as I would like it to be official.

" I sworry Mama I woves you."

" Christian are you sure about tonight, I am sure I will be able to get out of my work thing."

" Ana it will be fine go back upstairs and finish getting ready us men will be fine."

" Wes Mama we is men."

I can't help but laugh at Max he can be so funny for someone so young. I am surprised that Ana never realized that she was standing in front of me in just a towel. I am not complaining and a part of me wished the towel would have fallen to the floor while Max wasn't looking. I have asked Gail to make dinner for this evening and Taylor will go and collect it. I am not the best in the kitchen and don't want to poison my son. Gail is really excited about meeting Max and asks about him all the time. Max's room is now ready at Escala and so is the guest room next door, for Ana in case she ever wants to be here with him. Elliot made sure he made a second dinosaur bed for my place as it's the same as the one Max has at Ana's. Next weekend Max and Ana will be staying at Escala on Friday night then we will be spending Saturday at my parents' house, as they want to spend time with their grandson. My mother went crazy when designing Max's room and Mia helped go wild shopping for clothes my son. He already has a ton of stuff in every home. I know my mother spoke to Ana about it and she was overwhelmed at first but she knows that my family want the best for Max, and she seems to be slowly  
coming around to us. Taylor has dropped off the food and he helps me heat it as he is always saving my ass.

" Tay Tay hi"

" Hi Max how are you?"

" Am ok yous wanna play?"

" I wish I could pal but I have to get back to the wife."

" EEEEEEEWWWWWWW Tay Tay wikes girls."

I can't but laugh at my son, Taylor is a big guy but Max has no problems in saying anything he likes to him and I love it. Taylor says his goodbyes and we sit down to eat Max keeps making sounds every time he takes a bite of food. I am guessing he is loving Gail's cooking just as much as I do. Dinner went really well and Max ate everything on his plate. Well everything was going smoothly until Max accidentally squirted juice all over my T-shirt. I take it off quickly before I get sticky and the doorbell rings. I pick up Max and tell him to go play with his toys while I answer the door. I open the door and there is the biggest prick in the world standing there with flowers. What the fuck is his game turning up here with flowers, is he for real right now? He does not look impressed to see me at all and I am grinning as I am enjoying the fact that I am bothering him.

" Hi I am Jack Hyde. I was not expecting a man to answer the door."

" I am Christian Grey and I will be answering the door here for the foreseeable future." That's right prick I aint going nowhere.

" I am here to pick Ana up for dinner."

" She will be right down."

I don't invite him to come into the house any further, but he takes himself to the living room like he is comfortable here which pisses me off. As soon as Max sees Hyde he runs straight to me and I pull him up into my arms and he has a tight grip on me. I want to know why my son is reacting this way to this man. If he has so much as looked at Max I am going to kill him. I see Ana walk down the stairs and she looks so beautiful, Max asks to be put down and he waits for her at the bottom of the stairs. Ana looks really surprised to see Hyde here which just adds to my list of questions. She is shocked when he hands her the shitty flowers he got her. I can tell she is not pleased by this gesture as she just places them on the side and doesn't bother to put them into water. Ana has not taken her eyes off me yet. She has never looked at me in the way she is right now before.

" Ana why is there a shirtless man in your home?"

Oh right I forgot I have no top on well keep looking you prick because I know my body looks good. I am guessing from Ana's lip biting she knows I look good to.

" Max why don't you go and pick a film for you to watch." Max heads to the living room. I guess so Ana can explain to her prick of a boss who I am.

" Jack this is Christian he is Max's dad."

The look on his face is priceless. I know what he is thinking we fucked and are we are still fucking. I wish but he doesn't know the details I am enjoying the fact that I have annoyed this fucker, and I will continue to do it more and more.

" Oh Ana I thought Max's dad was not in the picture."

" I am very much in the picture not that it is any of your business." Ana's face is now bright red and I think its best if I say no more on this subject.

" Well Ana have a good evening and me and little man will be here when you get home. Max come and give Mama a kiss."

My son is too cute coming over to kiss Ana because he is pouting. I know he doesn't want her to go and if he had his way we would both never leave the house.

" Be a good boy I will be back soon I love you."

" I woves you mama now kiss daddy." Oh his timing could not have been any more perfect. The look on Hyde's face is priceless. Ana leans in and kisses me on the check and whispers to call her if we need her. After Ana leaves me and Max get cozy on the sofa, as I will start his bedtime routine soon. I can't help thinking was this work event Ana was telling me about a date as no one's boss would turn up at their home and bring flowers for a work dinner. I really hope Ana is not involved with that prick according the all the information I have gathered there is no sign of Ana having a relationship with any man but it's possible. I am going to stress myself out over this. Is it because I am in a way jealous or is it because I am concerned


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I still can't get the idea of Ana being on a date with her scumbag boss out of my head. I feel like I am being irrational worrying, but I can't help it. I just want her to be safe. Ok I admit the thought of her being with another man bothers me. I have made sure Sawyer follows her. I have given him instructions that if he sees anything he would class as a security issue he is to step in and blow his cover. Max decided that he wanted to be like me and have no top on so he took his off. We have been running around like idiots ever since. His bedtime is approaching so I take the opportunity to get some pictures of us to send to Ana. I sent a text to Taylor asking him to come into the house so he can take the pictures using my phone.

" Tay Tay wooks at me. " Max is really fond of Taylor, and I know Taylor is fond of him also. Max and I are having so much fun together while getting our pictures taken. After Taylor is done he resumes his post and leaves us to it.

" Max I am going to send mama these pictures while she is out so she can see all the fun we are having. "

" I miss Mama. "

" I do to buddy but when you wake up Mama will be here. "

" An you ."

" Yes and me to. "

Max and I take a little while longer to get his bedtime routine done. I think he is just as excited to be spending time with me as I am with him. I read him a story and he falls asleep. I kiss his head and head back into the living room. I decide to start sending the pictures to Ana. I figure if it's a date she will be so distracted she won't be paying any attention. If it's a work thing she will be discreet about it. I have sent them all to her and I am just waiting to see if she replies. Ana.: Aww that is so cute. I will have to make sure I print these off. I am missing you both, I should be home soon. It is so boring here I would rather be having fun with you both. Hope Max has been a good little boy I miss him terribly.

 **Christian** : We wish you were here to we miss Mama. Please be safe and if you need anything call me. Max is asleep we have had a great time together. Thank you again for allowing me to have this time with him.

I decide to get some work done as I brought my laptop with me. Two hours after texting Ana she finally arrives home. I can see that she does not look happy. I think it is about time I question her about this Hyde character.

" Hey Christian how was everything? "

" Great Max was amazing as always. "

" Oh good I am just going to kiss him and then I will change and be come down. "

I am looking forward to it as I need more information. I know it's not my place to get involved but she is the mother of my son. I want them both to be safe and well taken care of. There is no way that the biggest prick in the universe will be getting near my son. Ana comes back downstairs and looks so cute. She can pull of the casual look so well, and when she is all done up its more unreal.

" Ana can we talk please? "

" Sure should I be worried? "

" No... Was you on a date tonight?"

" No Christian, it was not a date, well not one I choose to be on anyway. I was told that a client wanted to have dinner to discuss her book. Jack obviously made it up to get me alone. I think he tried to trick me into a date.

Oh I want to kill that fucker. " So you have no interest in him? " Please say no please say no.

" Oh god no he's creepy and not my type at all. He is an ok boss at times, but he has a tendency to stand to close to me and it creeps me out. The day I dropped Max off at your office he was far too close to me and as I stepped back, I ended up falling on my ass and hitting my arm hard on the ground. "

Oh so that fucker did not touch her. This makes me feel relieved but now it's replaced with other concerns.

" Ana I know I have no right to interfere with your life, but I think you should not be around a man like that. I have to say I don't trust him, and when Max said he was a bad man that just set my alarm bells off. "

" Max said that to you. Oh my god I feel so awful I didn't think Max heard Jack yelling that day. What kind of mother am I allowing my son to be scared of someone? "

" Ana listen to me; you are an amazing Mama you really are Max adores you. I can see it every time I see you both together. I think that maybe it's time you left SIP . I know it's your dream job but I am worried about yours and Max's safety. Oh and I might have hired a CPO for you and Max. He has made sure you have been safe over the past couple of days ."

" You have had me followed Christian are you for real? "

" Yes I did and when I see you upset with a bruise, and I hear my son say he is scared of your  
boss. Then yes I am going to protect the both of you. I was planning on introducing you to Sawyer the day you dropped Max off. You were in no state to hear about me wanting you to have a CPO. "

" See this is exactly what I did not want Christian. We talked you being part of our lives as long as you did not interfere unless it was necessary ."

" Trust me Ana it was necessary. My son telling me your boss was bad and looking scared of him, then you looking like you have been hurt by him. Then yes I will protect what is mine. "

" I am not yours. "

" Well baby how about you were mine would you like that? " Oh fuck where did that come from. Before I realize what is going Ana and I are kissing. I pull her onto my lap so she is straddling me and I am so hard. I know she can feel it as I think it shocked her. I can't help but deepen the kiss as I want more I need more. Max starts to cry and the kiss is instantly stopped. We are back into parent mode so quick. Ana tells me she will go to him; in a way I am glad because I couldn't go upstairs being rock hard. That kiss was everything I imagined it to be and more. But I have the feeling of dread, like Ana will tell me that we can't be anything more than co parents. After fifteen minutes Ana is back downstairs and lets me know Max is ok.

" Ana should we talk about the kiss, or are you going to pretend that nothing happened? "

" I don't want to pretend like it did not happen. I am just cautious as I have a son and I don't want to get myself into a situation, that not only affects me but Max as well. Like what if we tried for more and it didn't work and what if... "

I cut her off before she can freak out anymore. The second my lips touch hers I know there is no other woman for me. This is where I want to be with my son and his smoking hot sexy mama.

" Baby how about I take you on a real date on Friday? Elliot would love to spend some time with Max and I know Matty misses his buddy. "

" I would love to go on a date with you. "

We spend the hour kissing and I think it becomes too much for the both of us. I was tempted to press for more but I want to be a gentleman, and allow whatever this is to go at a steady pace. I decide to not spend the night as it is far too tempting. I invite Ana for dinner at Escala tomorrow so she and Max can see his new room, and get him ready to spend Saturday night with me. I kiss Ana goodnight and I want more of her. I would love nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have my way with her all night long. On the way home I get a text from my mother telling me she is having the family over for a fun day on Saturday. I will be bringing Ana and Max with me as my parents will want to spend all the time they can with their grandson. I dream of Ana all night and wake up so hard it actually hurts. I relieve myself in the shower thinking of her. I decide to send her a little text just to let her know I am thinking of her.

 **Christian:** Good morning beautiful I hope you slept well? Give my little man a kiss from me I am missing you both.

 **Ana** : I slept very well and I hope you did also? Max says wello ha-ha. We miss you and will see you soon.

An hour later and the most boring meeting of my life is over. I get a call from Ana saying there had been an emergency at work and would it be ok If I spent a few hours with Max. She would meet us both at Escala for dinner as planned. I can't wait to see them both but do I kiss Ana when I greet her or don't? Forty Minutes later my office door flies open, and I can hear the giggling of my little man as he is running towards me. I pick him up and pepper his face with kisses and hug him. He tells me he wants to get down so he can go play with his toys, that I now have in my office. Ana slowly walks up to me and kisses me; yes, I wanted this. It is not as wild as last night but I think it is because we are in my office and Max even though he is distracted he could still see.

" Good afternoon Baby. Now that is how I want to be greeted every time I see you. "

" Now that can be arranged. I should not be too long but you know the drill with Max by now thank you for this. "

" There is no need to thank me baby I am his father ."

" And what a good one you are, now kiss me and send me on my way or I won't leave. "

I do just that and Max runs over to give his Mama a kiss to. I really hope he is not confused by any of this as Max is our first priority. He just goes back to playing with his toys so I know if he wanted to say something he just would. I don't know why I do but I decide to send Ana a gift to work. I order more roses than I can count and a pair of Louboutin's as I would really like to see her in a pair, as they are my shoe of choice. I know she has received them as she sends me a picture thanking me for them. She also states how she will thank me properly at home later. Now I like the sound of that, home where the three of us can be under the one roof together. I get a text not long after from Ana telling me her boss was pissed about her getting stuff delivered to work, and to not let it happen again. I lose all control and tell Ros that I want SIP in my ownership by the end of today. I now know why I pay Ros so much because within an hour the owner has agreed to sell and contracts are being drawn up.

I rush my work as I want to take Max home so he can see his new room. I have everything he would ever need so he should be comfortable and enjoy being here. Max is so happy and excited with his room and it makes me so happy to see him like this. I introduce him to Miss Jones while she is preparing our dinner. He is already trying to butter her up so he can get chocolate and candy from her. I think it is adorable and I know she won't be able to resist his charm. Ana has sent a few texts now and again to check on us but she is not in contact as much as she usually is.

I try and not dwell on it but I have made sure Sawyer is right outside SIP just in case. I receive a code red message from Sawyer. As I read it I realize I was right to have Sawyer there. He catches Ana running out of the building upset. I instantly thought she was hurt and I was ready to tell Taylor to load his gun, and get down there and shoot that fucker. But as it turned out Hyde tried to come onto Ana and she kind of beat his ass, as he tried to forcefully touch her. Ana also asked Sawyer to retrieve her roses and heels because she didn't want to  
leave without them. So here I am now pacing by the elevator waiting on her to come home to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES.**

 **CPOV**

The second the elevator doors open I grab Ana into a bone crushing hug. The only reason I let go of her is because she tells me she's having trouble breathing. Max runs to her and jumps into her arms and I can see Ana relaxing. I guess sometimes Mama needs her baby as much as he needs her. Ana tells me it's time for Max to go to bed. She loves Max's room and she comments about how much I am spoiling him. I choose to ignore her comment as she knows I will continue to spoil. After Max is asleep we head to the kitchen but Ana tells me she's not hungry but could go for a drink. I open a bottle of wine as I think I might need a glass, when hearing what the hell happened. I know Sawyer will brief me but I want to hear Ana tell me.

" What happened baby? " She looks so stressed out.

" Well I think I have been officially fired once Hyde runs to tell the owner what happened. The lies he will tell will be horrendous. I was in such a good mood today from our kiss, and then you sent gifts which pissed Hyde off. After the delivery he was acting like a complete ass all day. It all kicked off when I text you and he lost it. He was telling me I was a whore who had led him on, and I lied to him about having a man at home waiting for me. I told him he was mental and he said that he is going to fuck me, and Max was going to call him daddy. He tried to grab my chest and that's when I sucker punched him. I should have just walked away but he talked about our baby Christian. "

I can see the tears rolling down her face. I hope she does not feel guilty for hitting that fucker as he had it coming. Well that prick has officially lost his job, as I will fire his ass in person tomorrow. As of five minutes ago I am now the new owner of SIP . I will teach that fucker to mess with my family.

" Baby I don't want you to get upset or worry. I would prefer for you not to work and allow me to look after you and Max, but I know you won't want that. Your job is safe trust me that fucker will be out on his ass in the morning. "

" You can't get him fired; he said if there were any comeback because of it he would hurt Max. "

That is all it takes for me to lose all my control. I yell for Taylor and tell him to hunt that fucker down. I will be having him watched 24/7 and I will make his life a living hell.

" Christian usually I would tell you to calm down as you do tend to over react. However, I think Hyde is capable of so much and I am scared. I can't have him near our baby Christian. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to Max. "

" Baby nothing is going to happen; you are safe here with me. I won't let anything ever happen to you or our baby ok. "

I finally introduce Ana to Gail and I think they hit it off. Gail shows Ana to the room I have set up for her so she can have a hot bath so I can talk to Taylor. Taylor has the same level of anger as I have I guess it's because he is a dad himself. I know Taylor adores Max and he knows that if he ever had to choose me or Max I know he would protect my baby first. Taylor said he is going to recruit some of his old army buddies as a precaution, and I am fully on board. Some people find this to be a little too much but when it comes to your family you will go to any lengths to protect them, especially because I am very high profiled. Ana comes to me and sits on my lap and gives me a little kiss. I know today could not have been easy for her.

" Christian where did Sawyer but my roses and shoes? I couldn't leave the office without them. "

" They are in the kitchen baby, Sawyer told me that you where adamant about bringing them with you. I would have bought you more baby. "

" It's the first gift I have ever gotten from a man. "

" So your telling me none of your boyfriends have never sent you flowers or gifts. "

" I have never had a boyfriend, I was too busy in college and then I got pregnant with Max. I wanted to be the best Mom I could be. My whole existence became about him. "

" So I will be the first man to ever take you on a date and woo you. "

" Yes, now shut up and kiss me. "

Our kiss is short lived as Max is awake and by the sounds of it going wild in his room. " Let's go see our boy baby. "

We walk into his room and he has got every toy out and is running around like he has had way too much sugar.

" Max baby what are you doing? "

" Mama wooks my room is sooooo coooooollllll. " Ana gives me a look and I know what she is going to say.

" I think this room is way to over stimulating for our boy don't you think? "

Ok yes I went a tad bit wild but I couldn't control myself. If Ana thinks this is bad wait until she sees what my mother has done. According to the text I got from Elliot today. She has had people in working on turning her garden into a dinosaur adventure playground for the boys. I can't wait for Max to see it. Half an hour later my little man is asleep and I think this time he has  
really exhausted himself out.

" Baby my mother would like the three of us to go to Bellevue on Saturday for a fun day. "

" Sounds good to me Christian can I ask you something? "

" Sure baby. "

" Can I sleep with you tonight as I don't want to be alone. " and here comes the panic. I have never slept with anyone before yes because it's always been too personal but mainly because of my night terrors. Come to think of it I have not had one in a while now. Maybe I will be ok and Ana will be safe. I have obviously taken too long thinking about this as Ana looks so disheartened.

" I am sorry baby I would love for you to sleep with me. "

" Are you sure because you thought about it for far too long. "

" I am sure how about we relax and just talk before we head to bed. As it is Friday tomorrow I am going to take the day off work and we are going to have some quality family time together. "

" Are you sure you can just take the day off whenever you want? "

" Baby I am the CEO so that means I can do as I please. "

We spend an hour relaxing, talking, and kissing before Ana starts to fall asleep. I carry her to my bedroom to make sure she is comfortable. Taylor discreetly signals me and I leave my room to see what he wants.

" Sir that fucker, excuse my language headed straight to his apartment. I have my guys surrounding the place so if he makes a move we will know about it. "

" Thanks Taylor, I am taking the day off tomorrow to spend with Ana and Max. I do want to head to SIP if that fucker shows up as I am going to fire his ass. "

" I will enjoy watching that, enjoy the rest of you evening sir. "

I head back to bed and lay down next to Ana who snuggles into me. She is on my chest but all I feel is happiness. So I guess I don't have an issue with Ana or Max touching me, which I am happy about. I fall asleep so easily that I think I should sleep with Ana like every night. I wake up before Ana as I know Max will be up soon. After three years of waking up early I think she deserves to get some extra sleep. I head upstairs to check on Max who right on schedule is just waking up.

" ROOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR. " Is how I am greeted at this hour of the morning oh how I love him.

" Morning buddy. Mama is still sleeping shall we men go hunt for breakfast and feed Mama in bed. "

" Wes let's do this. "

When I said hunt I really should have said wait patiently for Miss Jones to cook breakfast. Max doesn't seem to mind as he is loving talking to Gail. She seems very smitten; my boy is just like his daddy. Once Max and I have had our dinosaur shape pancakes, that Max said he will be having every day. Gail passes me a tray for me to take for Ana. I do my own finishing touch by adding a rose for decoration. We both quietly try and sneak into the bedroom but Max had other ideas. He decided to roar and jump on the bed. I am guessing Ana must have already been awake as she pulls him under the covers to snuggle with him.

" Mama I woves you. " Is all I hear coming from underneath the duvet. I can't help but melt everything Max says to Ana.

" Wow would you look at this two cuties bringing me breakfast. "

" We hot mama. " Ana giggles and looks at me and I think she can blame Elliot for that one.

" Ok then hot. "

" I hate to leave you both, but I have to go to work for just an hour but I will be back and then we will have some fun. "

" That's ok Christian, by the time I get myself and Max ready you should be back. Tell Gail I said thank you for breakfast. "

I quickly get dressed and kiss my baby boy and his hot mama before leaving to go fire that fucker Hyde. Once I arrive at SIP I walk into the building like I own it, well I actually do. I head straight to the fucker's office and decide to wait for him to get here. I decide to call Welch to hack into SIP servers and get me everything on Hyde's computer. You never know what you might find to use against people. Welch will have everything waiting for me back at GEH, unless it's of vital importance then he will make sure Taylor is informed immediately. The office door opens and there he is looking clueless as to why I am in his office

. " Get out of my office I don't have time for you Grey. Tell your baby Mama to not send her bodyguard next time she whores herself out, and becomes a prick tease. "

I must have blacked out with anger because all I remember is Taylor pulling me off Hyde.

" Your fired you prick, take your shit and get out of my building. "

" You don't own everything in Seattle Grey. "

" Well as of yesterday I am the owner of SIP or Grey Publishing. So go fuck yourself and if you  
ever come near my girl or my child again you will regret it. "

Taylor escorts him out of the building and it is time to head home to spend the day with my family. Once I arrive back at Escala Max is talking Ana's ear off about something he has seen on TV. Once he spots me he runs straight at me.

" Wistian. I saw roars on TV. "

" That's great buddy. "

" I want go. " I think I have missed a step here until Ana tells me that it was an advert for universal studios, and he saw a dinosaur. Well I guess it would be fun to go there one weekend. After the fun day tomorrow I will run it pass Ana. While Max and I are running around after each other Ana has her phone in her hand and she looks so pissed.

" You're the new owner of SIP what are you thinking Christian? "


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Well after an hour long, low voice argument with Ana, she decided to take Max and leave. I did not realize how frustrating I could be to a woman but I guess I am. I have Sawyer and Reynolds staying at Ana's for the night, which thankfully Ana agreed to before she left. I couldn't understand why Ana got so mad at me for being the new owner of SIP . I think it is a perfect situation. Ana can keep the job she loves and feel safe at the same time.

We are a family now and she needs to realize that I will do what I can to protect Max and her. Taylor has informed me that his guys will be on Hyde's ass until we are all sure that he is not a threat. I have told Taylor that if Hyde does anything he can deal with it by any means necessary. I usually don't allow Taylor do anything too bad but where my child and his mother are concerned, I am not prepared to not let things go lightly Alone in my lonely penthouse and I feel so lost without the two people I love the most. I get that depressed I decide to spend the night in Max's room, as it makes me feel close to him. A part of me feels broken that this was supposed to be Max's first full night here, which is now ruined because of me. My phone is ringing and when I see who is calling me I answer it immediately.

" Christian I need you. " I can hear Ana crying on the other end.

" Baby is Max ok are you ok what is wrong? "

" Hyde." Is all she says before I can no longer understand what she is saying. I call Sawyer and tell him about the phone call and he lets me know that the house is secure. I practically scream for Taylor and he drives me to Ana's. Once we arrive I jump out of the car and run to the door. After letting Ana hear my voice she lets me in and falls straight into my arms. For a brief second I forgot about anything happening around me as all I can focus on is having her near me.

" Baby what happened? " Ana pulls away from me and grabs her phone and hands it to me. She tells me to look at the messages. I feel physically sick by what I am seeing. That fucker has been spying on Ana and Max and even has pictures of the three of us together. As I get to the bottom of the message I see the words. I AM COMING FOR YOU. HAVE THAT TASTY PUSSY WET AND WAITING FOR ME. THEN WE WILL TAKE OUR SON AWAY AND WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY FUCK GREY. I call for Taylor and tell him I want Hyde dealt with now. I want the fucker to vanish and to never be seen again.

" Baby everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen; you and Max are both safe. "

" I am sorry for calling you Christian especially after me having a tantrum about you owning SIP . I can see you did it out of good intentions and I should have never ruined your night with Max I am sorry. "

" Baby please do not apologize. You have every right to be mad at me, I should have discussed owning SIP with you. I should have never allowed you to find out from someone else. I am disappointed that we didn't have our date. "

" Oh our date; I guess I messed that up as well. If you want, we could go on a date tomorrow night. Maybe ask your parents if they would watch Max while we went out. I know your mom is itching to spend some time with him. "

" That would make my parents so happy. Ok after family day we can go out and have some fun of our own. "

" I like that; How about you call your mom and ask her if its ok while I go check on Max. " My mother practically burst my ear drums with how excited she was about Max being at the house during the day and evening tomorrow. I have to admit I am pretty excited for my little man to wake up and see that I am here. Then we can go check out my parent's new garden toys. Ana comes back downstairs and she seems less stressed after checking on Max. I start to feel nervous as I don't know what to do or how to behave now. I want nothing more than for us to get close and maybe share a bed together like last night but I don't want to push Ana to fast. I am happy when she cuddles into me on the sofa while we watch some shit tv show. Or should I say make out like teenagers while pretending to watch tv. I never thought I would ever have a happy place, but being with my son and the woman I am falling so hard for who so happens to be my sons mother is the happiest place I could be. I can feel Ana stiffen up as she obviously felt my hard cock practically grinding on her. I start to think about what she told me about not having a man in her life. I think technically she is a virgin as she has never had sex but she has given birth so her hymen would no longer be intact.

" Baby can I ask you about giving birth to Max? " Having to ask questions that I should already know as I should have been there makes me sad. I missed out on so much of Max's life and a lot of his firsts.

" I went into Labour a couple of days before my due date. I had just graduated from college and had already moved in here but I needed to still unpack some boxes. I got right to it as I wanted everything to be perfect for when Max arrived. While I was in his nursery my water broke. I was so frightened but my dad was pulling up in the drive as I was freaking out. He grabbed my hospital bag and we headed to the hospital. I was nearly fully dilated but by the time we got their Max was breach, and was in distress so I was taken into surgery for an emergency CSection. I wanted to give birth naturally but Max needed to be born quickly so I went in with no fear for myself, only for my baby. "

" So you have a scar on your body as a constant reminder of Max. "

" I do and I am so proud of it. "

" Can I see it baby? " I can see her eyes widen and maybe I have crossed the line.

" I guess so. " Ana removes her pants and she is wearing lace panties and I could just combust. I know how women have babies but I don't think my brain registered where her scar would be. She pulls down her panties a little and there it is the scar that brought our boy into the world. I don't know what possess me but I kneel down and kiss every bit of the scar. I start to hear Ana quietly moan and I can smell her arousal and I am fucked. I get back up and Ana attacks my mouth, yes I am officially fucked


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I would like to say that I had a great sleep but trying to sleep with an erection that wouldn't go away is a huge problem. I wanted more with Ana last night but it would not have been right with our boy in the house. I am up early and I have ordered breakfast for the three of us. I want to have an amazing date tonight with Ana, I think I have come up with something good we will both enjoy. I really hope tonight will be the night for us as I need to have her or my cock will snap off. I see a sleepy Max coming out of his room as I went to check on him as he slept later than usual.

" Hey Wistian Daddy woves you morning. "

" Good morning little man I love you to. "

" Where Mama? "

" She is still sleeping buddy Mama is tired. "

" Oh no nots sick not Mama. " I can see my son starting to get upset.

" No buddy Mama is not sick just tired. I have ordered us breakfast and It will be here in five minutes. "

" Dino Pancks. "

" Yes buddy Gail is sending them just for you. "

I love seeing his little smile it lights me up. We both head downstairs and I see my girl looking so beautiful waiting for us.

" Good morning my two hot men. " I can see her giggling as Max now likes to be known as hot.

" Baby you look beautiful. "

" I nots beautiful Wistian Daddy I hots member. "

" I was talking to Mama buddy. "

" Huh she nots a baby Mama bigs. "

" It's just a name I call Mama buddy. "

Max still looks confused but he just goes along with it. I guess both Ana and myself will have more confusing times to come with Max. I know that soon we will be both telling Max that I am his daddy and we will be a family. I am hoping that this date tonight with Ana leads to more dates and us being in a real relationship. I want the house and the dog and the white picket fence the whole nine yards. I have seen a house on the sound that I have been given the heads up on that will be going on sale soon. I am considering contacting the owners and seeing if I can come to some sort of deal with them as I really want that house. I can just imagine the three of us living there and maybe me and Ana could have more babies.

" Christian are you finished with breakfast? You seem so distracted. "

" Yes baby I am sorry I was just thinking of us the three of us. "

" Should I even ask what it is you're thinking about. ? "

" Nothing bad baby I just want so much for us. "

" I do to come on let's get our boy ready to go to your parents. "

Max was a little chatterbox on the ride up to my parents' house. I am happy that he is so excited to be coming here as they are his grandparents after all. The stupid housekeeper Gretchen opens the door to us. I grab Ana closer to me as this woman needs to realize I am taken and it is never going to happen. Max runs straight through the house shouting.

" Racecar I am hear come sees me. "

I think it's so cute that he calls my parents that but hopefully soon he will be calling them by whatever grandparent names Max decides on. My parents are so excited to see Max as they now know that he is my son. It doesn't take them but a minute to take Max outside to show him his new Dinosaur adventure playground. Ana and I decide to sit down and relax until we both hear Max screaming and we both run outside as fast as we can.

" So coooooooolllllllllllllllllll wow wow wow. Mama wooks. "

" Max we have talked about screaming like that you scared us. "

" I sworry but wooks Mama. "

" I know it is so cool what do you say to Grace and Carrick. "

" Fanks yous. " Max runs full speed and starts to look around and play on everything. My father and I stay outside while my mother asks Ana to join her in the kitchen no doubt to have girl talk.

" So son you and Ana huh."

" Yes we are going on a date tonight and we are going to see where things lead."

" Me and your mother are so happy for you. I know this is not the best time to talk about you now have legal responsibilities you now have to think about. "

" I know we will have a proper meeting this week and I am going to change my will and things. I want to make sure that both Max and Ana will be ok if something was to happen to me. "

" I know you will do what is necessary son. "

" Wistian Daddy come and pways withs me. "

I head over to Max and start to play dinosaurs with him. Elliot and Matty turn up not long after and now Max has his friend he no longer is interested in me. After the boys get tired they both decide to watch some TV and both are asleep pretty quickly. Mia shows up and I worry she is going to say something stupid or upset Ana. The boys woke up after an hour and we are all going to head back outside and just relax while the weather is still nice. I notice that Mia is starting to exhaust Ana with all her questions and what comes next shocks the both of us.

" So Ana do you want more children?"

" I do Mia and I know Max would love to have a brother or a sister. "

" Well it's a good job you have met Christian because he can give you his sperm to have more beautiful babies. "

Ana looks so embarrassed at this and I want to kill Mia. She is not aware that Ana and I are sort of item but still she should watch what she says. The conversation keeps on going and I notice Max tugging on Ana holding something in his hand.

" Ok Max Mama listening are you ok.? "

" Wooks Mama Max. " He hands her what I now know to be a photo frame. Mia is still chatting away and I can see Ana is distracted and flustered so I give Mia a look to tell her to quit going on.

" Mama wooks Max. "

" That's not you baby that's your daddy. " The whole room goes silent and Max looks so confused.

" Daddy? "

" Christian please can you come outside with me and Max so the three of us can talk."

Oh god this is it Max is about to know that I am his actual daddy. I am nervous as I have no idea how a three-year-old will process any of this.

" Max Baby remember I told you that you were in Mama's belly. ? "

" Wes Mama. I was in your bwelly all cwosy and warm. "

" Well Christian helped put you in Mama's belly. Christian is your daddy how do you feel about that?"

" Wistian daddy? "

" Yes baby Christian is your daddy so you can call him that now if you want to. Grace and Carrick are your grandparents as well and Elliot and Mia are your Auntie and Uncle. "

" Wow presents. "

I have to laugh at my son as he thinks that he will get loads of presents well he is not wrong as he will.

" I woves you Daddy. " Max says as he hugs and kisses me, and now I feel complete.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

It has been a week now since Max found out that I am his real daddy, and it has been sheer bliss. Max has been staying at Escala with me almost every night. I think we are both having a little bit of separation anxiety. How was date with Ana you ask, well it was amazing. We had dinner, and went to a movie. Ana spent the night with me at Escala with no funny business as she called it. We have had little lunch dates and a wonderful dinner date when we could fit it in. I think we are both just enjoying the whole family of three thing we now have going on. My birthday is coming up next week and I am suspicious that Ana has something planned, as she is being very secretive about what she is up to. I have a surprise for Max and Ana as tomorrow we are going to Orlando to universal studios. They have the Jurassic Park exhibit that my boy will love. I am going to make sure we get to see Disney and other places as well. I really want us to go on a family trip together and I think a week away will be amazing for us. We will be back the night before my birthday so we can still attend family dinner.

Ana is at GIP today as the name officially was changed. I know she is secretly pissed at me but I did what was best, and I will continue to do so. I am having so many women problems lately because my mother complained about Max going on his first family holiday without all his family. I caved in and told my family that they could all come for the last three days of the trip. I gave Ray a call and asked him to come as well and he jumped at the chance. I guess it will be nice having everyone together and Max will have Matty to play with. I have made all the arrangements and we are all ready to go in the morning. I made sure I had my personal shopper send over all the clothes and shoes I wanted for Ana and Max. They have been packed and are in the SUV ready to go. I really do hope Ana takes this surprise well as I just want us all to bond and be together.

Usually when a man gets a text from the woman he is dating he is excited but right now I am furious. I asked Miss Jones to watch Max and I yell for Taylor and tell him to take me to GIP . Ana said Hyde had been calling her work phone all day and she finally decided she has had enough. She asked him to come and meet her so they can talk. Ana told me that Sawyer would be there and could grab him and the nightmare can finally be over. Taylor quickly has his guys heading to GIP as I am not willing to take any chances. I am out of the car like flash when Taylor parks outside.

"Ana are you out of your mind." I yell as I walk into her office. Fuck she looks so hot right now.

"Hello Christian good afternoon where is our son?"

"Max is with Miss Jones as I was not going to let you do something so reckless."

"I have a plan Christian; I was going to record all the vile stuff he was going to say so there was evidence and once Sawyer grabbed him he could be arrested."

She makes it sound so simple. Maybe my plan will be a lot better as I have had cameras installed in this entire building. I have two in Ana's office as one could never be too careful. I will have Taylor activate the video and make sure the sound control is working. I don't want to do this but I want him out of our lives and Ana has already set this up. I have Taylor pick the best places for his guys to be stationed at and I make sure myself Taylor and Sawyer are really close. Once Hyde is in Ana's office Taylor's guys will secure the perimeter, and have a good advantage point the fucker won't see us coming. Taylor has set up my cell phone so it can access the camera feed coming from Ana's office so we don't miss a thing. I actually feel ill Ana should not be putting herself in any danger.

I know my security won't let me down but doubt is starting to cloud my mind. We get alerted that Hyde has entered the building and we head to the room next door. Taylor knows how serious this situation is and I have told him to do what he thinks best. He has full control of deciding what cause of action to take. Once I see Hyde enter Ana's office it takes me all my self-control not to run in there and beat the shit out of him. The way he is looking at Ana is enough to send me over the edge and the prick has not opened his mouth yet. He is walking around Ana's office like he owns the place and I can the smug look on his face.

"So Jack how about you say what you need to say as I do have a busy day ahead of me."

"Now hot stuff what's the rush we have all the time in the world. Tell me where is Grey?"

"I wouldn't know." Ana's reply kills me but I know the reasoning behind why she is pretending not to know where I am.

"Oh good so we won't be disturbed then. I am glad you have finally realized that it's me you won't. Do you know the things I had to do to make this happen?"

"No why don't you tell me all the things you have done to get me."

"Tut tut sexy why ruin the mystery."

"It will turn me on so much to hear about everything you do for me." I am going to be sick I know Ana is playing a part but I can't stomach this.

"Well I followed him from that day you went out with him and Max. I wanted to learn all I could about him you know the whole know your enemy thing. The most interesting part of following him was realizing he was meeting old haggard bitches in motels."

"What woman are you talking about?" "No don't get upset now. I made sure she will not be an issue again."

"What did you do Jack?"

"I killed her so I could frame it on Grey then you would be mine." I can see Ana look up at the  
camera and so does Hyde. He reaches for a gun and all I hear are gunshots.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Why can't I move all I keep hearing is the same gunshots over and over again.

"Christian please look at me. Taylor I think he is shock do something."

I know I can hear Ana talking to me, but how can that be Hyde had a gun he has hurt my Ana. In the midst of my deep thoughts I feel a hand come into contact with my face. Fuck me who the fuck did that?

"Ana baby." Is all I can say when I see her standing in front of me safe.

"Christian sorry I had to slap you, but you have been like a statue for about 15 minutes."

I can't even respond as I grab her and hold her tightly. I honestly believe that my life has just flashed before my eyes. I have realized how much I have wasted my life and how I want to make us a proper family.

"Ana baby you're ok. I thought I had lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Be thankful that Taylor has good aim as he shot Hyde. The ambulance has arrived and the police officers are hear wanting to interview people. Can we try and make all of this easy and fast as I want to see our boy?"

"Of course baby anything for you."

Everyone gives a statement to the police and they have been given the security tapes. I highly doubt they will be able to use his confession as evidence, as it looks like we set him up which we did. They will be able to get him on gun charges. I guess it's better than nothing. If I have anything to do with it Hyde will rot away in a cell. Barney has been having a hard time getting access to Hyde's files. It makes me believe that he has so much incriminating shit on there. The police will be able to get him on more charges. Once we are all given permission to leave Taylor and Sawyer take Ana and I to Escala to go get our little man.

"You still want us to do what Christian?"

"I still want us to go to Orlando tomorrow. I am done with allowing people to interfere. How about we go tell Max the good news and make sure we are all ready to leave in the morning."

"Well I guess it would be a shame to waste a trip that is already been planned. Oh wait I have not had the chance to pack for me and Max."

"All taken care of baby. I had my personal shopper pick out and deliver everything you both will need."

"You are too much you really are. Why don't you bring those lips here before our boy comes running at us?"

I can't resist kissing Ana it gives me the best feeling in the world. I know when we make love it will be out of this world.

" Ewwwwwwwww Daddy wissing Mama." I scoop Max into my arms and Ana and I kiss his little face.

"Ewwwwwww now I am getting wissed. Helps me Gwa."

I can hear Miss Jones laughing from the kitchen. I know how much she loves Max and she finds him so funny.

"Daddy is Mama your wifey?"

"Where did you hear that word from?"

"Lelliot said that Mama is being your wifey."

"Well buddy me and mama are not married."

"Whys not?" I think there needs to be an app that tells you exactly how to answer certain questions a child asks you as I don't know what's best to say.

"Max baby guess what? Daddy is taking us on vacation tomorrow."

"Cooooolllllllsssssssss on a pwane."

"Yes baby on a plane."

"Little man we are all flying on my private jet."

Max runs off shouting for Taylor as Max will believe Taylor has no idea about this trip. I get a text from my mother asking if they can have Max stay over again. Matty is spending the night and she would love for them to share in the holiday excitement. She won't see Max until the fourth day of the holiday and she wants some Grandbaby time. Ana says its ok so my mother is going to pick Max up in an hour.

"Ana baby, I would like for you to stay here tonight as I would like for us to spend some time alone together."

"I was hoping you would ask Christian. I need to go out for an hour will you be ok with Max until I get back?"

"Sure baby." I wonder where Ana is planning on going.

Ana has been gone nearly an hour now and my mother has already shown up to pick Max up. I hate to see him leave but I know my parents will take good care of him. I tell my mother that Sawyer will be picking Max up early tomorrow so we can take an early flight. I see Ana arrive back and she quickly rushes off to my bedroom with bags in her hands. I don't question it any further as I guess she just wanted to pick up some personal items. I have ordered in some food for this evening as I wanted Taylor to get some time with Miss Jones before we all leave tomorrow. I asked Gail to join but she said she promised to go visit her sister and she wants to enjoy her week off.

"Baby dinner should be here soon. I ordered in I hope that is ok."

"Yes that's fine I am just having a shower and I will be out soon."

MMMMMMM Ana naked and wet in my shower now that is an image I would love to see. I head back into the living room and Taylor brings in the food as Ana comes into the room looking so sexy in her loungewear. We eat while talking about the trip. I tell Ana that I have rented a house for us to stay in but if she wants to go to Disney I will make sure we are in a Disney hotel. I love seeing the excitement on her face. It just makes me feel so content and I know that my home is now where Ana and Max are. We start kissing and we are taking our time and really enjoying it. Ana decides to kick it up a notch by letting her hands roam down my body until she reaches my hard cock and starts rubbing it through my pants. Oh fuck am I dreaming or is this actually happening?

Ana suddenly stands up and takes off her clothes. I can't help but lust after that hot body of hers and I know soon enough it will belong to me.

"Christian take me to bed and make me yours." Oh fuck I am actually scared now it's real.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

All I keep thinking is to Fucking man up Grey, as I lead Ana to my bedroom. I used to take women into a playroom and do all kinds of unspeakable things to them and now I am nervous about taking a woman who I am in love with to my bed. Shit am I in love with Ana? Oh fuck I have never had meaningful sex before. What if I ruin everything between us? Ana must sense my inner panic as she kisses me while removing my shirt.

"Christian please I want this."

I kiss her with need and force. Now that I know she wants it just as much as I do it kind of takes the pressure off. I remove Ana's clothes very swiftly as I need to see all of her. I see her standing naked in front of me and fuck me she is perfect. I hold her while I kiss her and walk her towards the bed where I begin to lay her down.

"Baby you are so beautiful. I promise to make this experience good for you."

I start to kiss from her mouth down to her scar which I weirdly love so much. I make my way to her pussy and its wet and glistening all for me, and my cock is begging to be inside her. I start to slowly lick her clit and I am loving all the sounds Ana is making as it's such a turn on. I pick up my speed and add sucking and biting to my actions. My last bite causes Ana to convulse and cum so hard and fast. I have to admit that having her cum in my mouth is so hot.

"Christian I am ready please." I would hate to make my girl beg so I get into position and grab a condom.

"I am on birth control you don't need that."

Fuck that is the best thing she has ever said to me as I wanted skin on skin with her. I line my cock up at her entrance and once she tells me she's ready I slowly push my way inside her. I push deeper and a little faster when I know I have reached her hymen. I can feel that I have broken through her barrier and I could not be happier. I am so proud of Ana as she barely winced at me pushing more and more into her.

"Move Christian now."

I pull out of her and push back it back in and a faster and harder pace. I do this motion a few times until Ana gets pissed at me and grabs my ass and pushes me in and tells me to move faster and harder. I am so turned on with how demanding she is being. Her wanting me so badly is making me harder and harder if that is even possible. I am basically fucking her at this  
point and it feels so good. I know I am hitting her sweet spot when she starts screaming out all kinds of dirty shit and I love it.

"Keep fucking me Christian I am going to cum I can feel it. I love this keep fucking me."

I can feel her walls tighten and as she scratches my back we both cum together and it feels so good.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Wow that was wow."

I cuddle into her and kiss her until she says we should shower and maybe change the sheets as there is cum and a little spot of blood on them. I am going to have the sheet framed that's what I want to do. After the shower we talk about our trip and Ana calls my mother to check that Max went to bed ok.

I wake up in the morning to see Ana sucking my cock and fuck me does this feel good. I think I have brought out the little minx in her and I know there is so much more we can experience together.

"Baby I am going to cum."

I thought she would quickly move off me but no she sucks me in more and swallows every drop she can milk me for. I want to be inside her so bad but when I see the time I know Max will be here soon and we need to get ready. After a quick shower and getting dressed we both head to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Mama Daddy. I is here come woves me."

I run to Max and pick him up and cuddle and kiss him until he calls for Ana. I can honestly say that I can't wait for us to get on my jet and have the most amazing vacation together. Miss Jones takes a picture of the three of us heading out to our first family holiday. Taylor is going to kindly play security plus photographer for the trip. I want as many photos I can get as this is the start of us being a family.

"Daddy dids Mama sweeps in your bed?" Max asks me as we are driving to the jet.

"Yes buddy that's because Mama and Daddy are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Max looks at me so confused. I feel so bad that all this is confusing him.

"You kwiss wikes other Mama's and Daddy's gross. We gon all wives in same house nows!"

Oh fuck I don't think Ana and I are at the place where we can actually make these decisions yet.

"Baby daddy and I will think about us all living in the same house but how about we enjoy our vacation."

I know Ana and I can't stop smiling at each other. I don't know if it's because of the amazing sex we had or we are happy about where are relationship is heading. Once we reach the jet Max is in awe and Ana is giving me the wtf look. We get onboard and Max is running around saying wow to everything. I really hope when Max take his nap I can talk Ana into coming into the bedroom with me that is now soundproof. I would love for the both of us to join the mile-high club together. Max has been asleep now for fifteen minutes. Ana and I have at least forty-five minutes of alone time.

"Baby come with me while I show you to my bedroom."

"We are in your jet not your home Christian."

"Baby just follow me and let me show you."

Ana willingly follows me to my room and once I close the door behind us I feel like she is my prey as I push her more into the room.

"Christian Max is not too far from us don't be looking at me like that."

"Soundproof room baby so no one can hear you scream." I start to kiss her neck while grabbing those amazing tits of hers.

Ana pushes forward and moves away from me where she begins to remove her clothes but leaves her underwear on. She drops to her knees and releases my hard cock from my pants and takes me all the way into her mouth. Oh fuck me I grab her head gently once she has a steady pace going. I remove my hand from her head and allow her to take control. I squirt gloriously into the back of her throat and fuck me do I feel so good right now. Of course I return the favor by giving Ana several orgasms before our time is up and we have to head back out to be there for when Max wakes up. Taylor knew to stay close to him so we wouldn't have to worry.


End file.
